Lost with the enemy II
by Kel Costa
Summary: "Quando o sanguinário Edward sai da ilha no mesmo helicóptero de Bella e Sawyer, a vida urbana já não será mais segura como era antes. Para piorar a situação, uma nova ameaça surge colocando os humanos em mais perigo..." - Leia o Resto na Fic-
1. Introdução

_**Shipper**__: Bella / Edward_

_**Gênero**__: Ação / Drama / Suspense_

_**Classificação**__: _+18

_**Data para começar a postar**__: No dia 01 de Outubro_

_**Sinopse**__: _

_"Quando o sanguinário Edward sai da ilha no mesmo helicóptero de Bella e Sawyer, a vida urbana já não será mais segura como era antes. Para piorar a situação, uma nova ameaça surge, colocando os humanos em mais perigo do que jamais estiveram. Para eles, a única chance de sobrevivência, pode ser a ajuda do vampiro sanguinário. Para Edward, tudo não passa de um grande espetáculo para ser assistido. "_

_**Obs**__.: Nessa vai ter Pov's da Bella e do Edward._


	2. Capítulo 1

**| Capítulo 1 |**

**

* * *

**

• **Numa televisão de alguma casa, à noite, enquanto o telespectador passa pelos canais de noticiários**

** Os assassinatos em série continuam a acontecer.**

** Todas as vítimas possuem 2 furos no pescoço. Em algumas, são encontrados também os mesmos furos, na barriga.**

** A polícia não tem nenhuma pista do assassino.**

** Cogita-se ser uma gangue perigosa.**

** Testemunhas afirmam terem visto um homem pelos becos.**

** Nenhuma gota de sangue foi encontrada em nenhum dos 25 corpos.**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Muito prazer. Eu sou Edward Cullen e há pouquíssimo tempo, tive o prazer de conhecer essa bela cidade, cheia de veias pulsantes e hormônios à flor da pele, pedindo para terem seu sangue drenado. Ok, quem pode me culpar? Nessa noite tão boêmia, eu não posso simplesmente ignorar todo o meu instinto e me contentar com algum animal. Tempos de ilha, já eram. Ah sim, esqueci de dizer, que para a maioria, eu sou conhecido como The Drain. Para os íntimos, apenas Ed já basta.

Nos vemos por aí, em algum beco dessa linda e agitada cidade. Nova Iorque.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Não me agradava o fato de Edward morar no Brooklyn. Desde que chegamos na cidade, há pouco mais de 1 mês, nós tivemos que arrumar um jeito de nos vermos, já que eu morava ainda com minha mãe. Em nenhum momento eu cheguei a apresentá-lo a ela, pois não sou louca a esse ponto. Mas eu conseguia até então, dar minhas escapadas todos os dias. De alguma forma que até hoje ele não me contou qual foi, Edward tinha arranjado um apartamento por lá. Bem, se eu posso chamar aquilo de apartamento. Era um ambiente só, um galpão grande onde ele passava as horas de sol. O elevador do prédio é daqueles que você entra e puxa uma grade para fechá-lo, fazendo um barulho horrível. Coisa bem antiga e... pavorosa.

- Edward?

Entrei no apê e chamei por ele, que estava encostado na parede, de olhos fechados. Aquilo sim era uma pessoa peculiar.

- Oi.

Ele falou ainda de olhos fechados e com aquela voz rouca e aveludada que ainda me faziam ter calafrios. Eu costumava avisar antes de me aproximar, já que tivemos pequenos contratempos por causa disso. Nada que curativos não tenham resolvido.

- Você demorou.

Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos e virou a cara para me olhar. Ele então sorriu e eu sorri junto, sabendo que ele estava tranquilo.

- Minha mãe me obrigou a arrumar a casa hoje.

- Me explica de novo porque você não quer que eu suma com ela?

Essa era uma das poucas coisas nele que me irritavam. Ele parecia não entender a palavra afeto e laços familiares muito bem.

Liguei a televisão que ele tinha roubado de algum lugar e estava passando o jornal.

- Desliga isso, só falam sempre a mesma coisa...

Ele falou atrás de mim, me arrepiando com o seu hálito frio que me tocava a pele do pescoço.

- Deve ser porque só falam sobre você!

- Já me enchi disso! É The Drain pra lá, The Drain pra cá...

Eu me virei de frente para ele e toquei seu rosto devagar. Edward beijou meus dedos e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando fundo.

- Estou com fome.

- Mas...

- Sim, estou bem alimentado, mas estou com fome. Seu cheiro me dá fome, não adianta.

Ele virou-se e foi em direção à janela, afastando um pouco a cortina para olhar a rua.

- Edward, você precisa maneirar um pouco com as mortes. Ou pelo menos não deixar o corpo para contar história, né?

- Não tenho paciência para sumir com os corpos, Bella.

- Mas assim vai ficar impossível! Você daqui a pouco vai ser o mais procurado do país!

Ele fechou a cortina e me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Queria ser igual àquele... como é o nome? Estripador?

- Jack, o Estripador? Ah claro! Super legal!

- Eu li ontem sobre ele... gostei da história.

Por alguns momentos eu parava para pensar se era esse o futuro que meus pais lutaram para me dar. Se minha mãe ousasse saber de um terço disso, eu estava morta.

- Não vou te meter em encrenca. Você sabe disso.

Ele pegou uma blusa jogada em cima do sofá e vestiu, ajeitando ela direitinho. Notei que o sol estava indo embora e era a hora dele sair. Eu realmente odiava essa parte do dia.

- Vai ficar ou vai embora?

- Vou embora... tenho que resolver uns problemas pendentes com a faculdade. Quero ver se consigo voltar no semestre que vem.

- Certo.

Eu fui para o elevador e ele foi junto, me puxando pela cintura e me beijando na boca. Aquele beijo selvagem que só ele sabia dar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Noite... Luzes, buzinas, músicas... Corações palpitantes... Bares, bebidas, hormônios... Suor. Eu sentia cada coisa única, uma de cada vez, me atraindo para os lugares, à procura da minha vítima. A noite em Nova Iorque era um prato cheio para alguém com fome... como eu.

Essa noite eu não queria ser rápido como nas outras vezes. Eu mais queria apreciar a morte, do que me alimentar. Toda essa história de fama estava me deixando animado e com gostinho de quero mais. E quando um vampiro sente esse gosto... ele não para nunca mais.

Atravessei a esquina da 8ª com a 9ª (N/A: desconsiderem as ruas... estou inventando) e parei para observar um bar com sinuca e carteado. As mulheres dali eram do tipo das mais fáceis, onde eu só precisava sorrir que elas vinham correndo. Não. Hoje eu não quero facilidade. Estou com vontade de desafios. Joguei o cigarro no chão e apaguei. Cigarro este que eu fumava puramente de sacanagem. Uma coisa que aprendi esses dias, é que por mais que falassem mal desse vício, as mulheres tinham algum tipo de tesão com este objeto na boca de um homem. Claro, desde que ele saiba o que faz.

Cheguei na esquina de um cinema do Upper East Side, onde as madames costumavam ir à noite. Sempre, em qualquer cinema, teria uma mulher solitária. Eu estava aprendendo rápido as coisas da cidade grande. Bastava observar.

- Já saí do cinema e estou indo embora, mãe!

Que gracinha. Adorava esse laços maternos! A patricinha saiu apressada e parou para atravessar a rua. Minha presa era visivelmente fraca e ingênua. Lembrei-me imediatamente de Bella quando chegou na ilha. Esperei ela atravessar para a minha calçada e saí do beco.

- Boa noite!

A garota me olhou rápido e virou a cara sem responder, apressando um pouco mais os passos. Eu mantive meu ritmo, tentando andar devagar.

- Não acha perigoso andar sozinha à noite, nessa cidade?

- Não.

- Acho melhor te acompanhar...

- Não precisa, ok? Eu tenho spray de pimenta no bolsa!

Ela não me olhou, mas falou nitidamente em tom ameaçador. Bobinha! Tinha experimentado o tal spray há 2 dias atrás. A ruivinha maluca tacou ele na minha cara antes de ter o pescoço quebrado.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava em casa lavando a louça da janta e minha mãe via televisão na sala. Éramos só nós duas desde sempre, já que meus pais se divorciaram quando eu ainda era um bebê, e isso fazia com que fôssemos muito tranquilas em relação uma à outra. Minhas amigas até costumavam dizer que minha mãe mais parecia minha irmã do que outra coisa. E eu acabava cuidando mais da casa do que ela.

- Está passando House, mãe?

- Não, ainda não começou!

Fiz tudo com pressa para dar tempo de pegar o começo da minha série preferida e fui sentar ao seu lado. Uma sitcom estava terminando e House entraria logo a seguir, mas tudo foi interrompido pelo Plantão de Notícias. O jornalista apareceu sério na tela.

"Boa noite. Uma catástrofe no prédio principal da MAXCOM na Alemanha foi o palco de 201 mortes. Os motivos estão sendo estudados e só o que se sabe no momento, é que o incidente começou na sala de testes dos novos exemplares de TR-694, o modelo mais moderno de robô que a MAXCOM já construiu. Voltaremos em breve com mais notícias. Boa noite."

- E desde quando isso nos interessa? O negócio acontece na Alemanha e a gente é qu precisa ouvir...

Minha mãe reclamou no meu ouvido e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Eu até esqueço que essa parada de robô existe mesmo. Acho que nunca vi nenhum pessoalmente.

House começou e nós ficamos quietas na poltrona. Minha cabeça estava mesmo era em Edward e o que ele poderia estar aprontando.

Antes de ir dormir, fiquei rolando na cama, pensando nele. Tive vontade de ir até lá, mas notei que minha mãe ainda estava acordada. Esperei até que ela fosse dormir e fechar a porta do quarto, mas pelo visto, ela estava empolgada em ficar vendo televisão e eu acabei capotando antes dela. Tive um sonho, super estranho, com Edward sendo perseguido por sirenes e homens fortemente armados. Ok, não foi exatamente um sonho... Estava mais para pesadelo.

- Bom dia, querida!

- Bom dia mãe.

Sentei na mesa para tomar café e notei que ela estava apressada, comendo de qualquer jeito e quase derramando suco na roupa.

- O que houve?

- Tenho uma reunião agora cedo e já estou atrasada!

Isso foi ótimo de ouvir. Minha mãe nunca trabalhava de manhã. Eu sempre tinha que esperar até a hora do almoço para poder ir encontrar com Edward. Isso na melhor das hipóteses, porque às vezes acontecia dela só ir de tarde. Dessa vez, eu fechei a porta quando me despedi dela, por volta de 09h e corri para trocar de roupa.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Despertei do sono e dos pensamentos quando senti o cheiro de baunilha dela lá embaixo. Bella estava entrando no elevador. Eu já sentia seu coração no ritmo errado toda vez que ela entrava ali no galpão. Acho que ela pensava que eu poderia matá-la ou algo do tipo. Não que eu já não tenha tentado, mas é que eu tinha sido pego desprevenido das outras vezes. Ela pisou dentro de casa, vacilando, como sempre.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Oi.

E lá estava ele... Imóvel, congelado, de olhos fechados. Hoje ele não estava na parede, estava deitado no colchão inflável que tinha... roubado. Dei mais alguns passos até que ele abriu os olhos.

- Veio cedo hoje... O que houve?

- Minha mãe saiu cedo.

Ele não levantou, mas esticou a mão para mim, me chamando. Eu fui até ele e parei em pé, olhando para seu corpo nu, coberto apenas no quadril por um lençol fino que eu mesmo levei para lá.

- Vem cá, vem...

Não precisava pedir de novo. Ajoelhei em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e Edward passou o polegar na minha coxa.

- Já disse que adoro quando você usa short?

- Já... - ele sorria olhando para minha boca. - Você caçou ontem?

Eu não conseguia deixar de perguntar. Mesmo não querendo ouvir os detalhes sórdidos. Ele sorriu sacana e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Matei uma riquinha ontem!

Eu adorava o jeito como ele me olhava agora. Como se eu fosse comestível. Bem, quando se tratava de Edward Cullen, eu era comestível mesmo.

- Riquinha?

- É.

- Onde você foi, Edward?

- Upper East Side!

Ele falou com orgulho na voz. Eu não gostei nada de ouvir o nome do lugar.

- Oh não. Não me diga que você matou alguém do bairro, por favor! Diga que foi alguma empregada de alguma loja...

- Não.

Ele sorriu mais ainda. Eu queria bater naquele rosto cara-de-pau.

- Edward, você perdeu a noção das coisas? Aquele bairro é nobre! De rico! Não! De milionários!

- E...?

- E que vão te caçar agora até te acharem!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Às vezes eu tinha dúvidas de que Bella lembrava quem eu era. Peguei sua mão e beijei a palma, arranhando meus dentes naquela pele fina.

- Querida, eles podem me caçar, mas não significa que eles vão me pegar realmente.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele já estava passando dos limites, se achando intocável.

- Eu não vou ficar te dizendo o que fazer, Edward. Você já é bem grandinho para isso...

- Obrigado pela procupação. Mas por falar em grandinho...

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para baixo, na direção do... quadril. A barra de ferro dele começava a dar sinal de vida e ele pegou nas minhas coxas, apertando-as um pouco e depois me puxando para deitar em cima dele.

- A riquinha de ontem achou que eu quisesse estuprá-la.

- Ai! Por que você me conta isso? Não quero detalhes!

- Espera eu terminar de falar? - ele me deu um beijo e continuou. - Eu tive que explicar para ela... que só uma me dava tesão.

Ok, com ele falando assim... tudo bem. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas e chegaram na minha bunda.

- Posso rasgar o short?

- Não!

- Ok.

Ele suspirou no meu pescoço e me virou para baixo. Eu nunca conseguia ficar por cima! Droga! Sua mão rápida abriu meu short e puxou devagar. Quando ele descobriu "ela", ficou bobo me olhando.

- Cadê a calcinha?

- Vim sem.

- Sem... calcinha?

- É.

Ele sorriu safado e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Fiz mal?

- Ai ai Isabella... Não sabe que existem tarados aí na rua?

- Sei perfeitamente. Mas se eu fosse atacada, era só esperar você ir me salvar.

Puxei ele pela nuca para beijá-lo. Senti seu peso sendo solto em cima de mim e minha respiração indo para o brejo.

- Eu não ia te salvar... Eu ia te pegar lá mesmo!

- Com o tarado junto?

- Não. Ele eu matava.

- Hum.

Ele me puxou o quadril e me virou de lado. Quando eu achei que fôssemos fazer de conchinha, Edward estava levantando minha perna até apoiar minha panturrilha no ombro dele.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te ensinando novas posições. Ou acha que eu só vou ficar no papai e mamãe?

OMG. Ele me penetrou comigo de lado e perna para o alto. Aquilo foi... diferente. Minha abertura provavelmente tinha triplicado e eu o sentia chegando no fundo do fundo. Sem ter para onde ir.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

TUM-TUM

TUM.

TUM-TUM.

TUM.

TUM-TUM-TUM.

Eu era meio que viciado naqueles batimentos totalmente fora do ritmo. Juro que se eu não estivesse acostumado com ela, pensaria que fosse algum E.T.

- Se você tivesse noção do quanto isso me excita...

Ela me olhou confusa, franzindo a testa, sem fôlego.

- Isso... o que?

Eu dei uma estocada forte e deslizei um dedo para o clitóris dela.

TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM.

TUM.

TUM-TUM.

- Isso. Essa sua mudança brusca.

Ela continuou sem entender e eu também não quis explicar. Preferia que fosse uma reação natural dela. Sentia seu corpo delicado sendo explorado brutamente pelo meu. Mas eu não a deixava sentir dor, eu sabia manejar a situação para não machucá-la.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Oh céus, ele estava rebolando dentro de mim... Vamos morrendo, Bella. Cadê a droga do lençol? Eu precisava cravar as unhas e puxar algum tecido, já que eu não podia puxar a pele dele. O barulho úmido soava toda vez que ele me catucava fundo. Eu podia sentir algo escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Era meu nível hiper no auge da excitação. Como um vampiro mau fazia isso comigo?

- Quer mais forte?

- A...ham...

- Mais rápido?

- É...

Eu me esforçava para responder suas perguntas, nas horas em que eu não estava babando. Sim, eu sentia um filetinho de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca toda vez que transava com Edward. Suas mãos percorreram minha barriga enquanto ele beijava meu peito do pé, grudado no rosto dele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela já estava gritando! Eu tinha escolhido muito bem aquele local, pois o único vizinho morava 3 andares acima de mim. Bella ultimamente gritava tanto durante o sexo, que eu tinha um pouco de receio da polícia invadir aquilo ali. Ela gritava, batia as mãos no colchão, se contorcia... Parecia mais que eu a estava matando.

- Está bom, amor?

- Cala a porra da boca e me come, Edward!

Porra, mais?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele sorriu sacana para mim e diminuiu o ritmo. Eu peço mais e ele me dá menos? Como é isso?

- O que você pensa... que está fazendo... Edward?

- Bella, eu posso te machucar se for te escutar.

Mas podia me machucar, me mandar para o hospital, desde que fosse ele! Ô homem burro! Me apoiei nos cotovelos e puxei-o pelo pescoço, deitando-o em cima de mim.

- Dá para deixar de ser uma moça?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Mas que porra ela pensa que está fazendo, falando assim comigo? É sua mulher, é sua mulher... Respira... Controle-se! Mantive o ritmo lento e a olhei tranquilo.

- Não vou te colocar em risco, Isabella. Ou você quer que eu acabe te quebrando ao meio?

- Você... pode fazer... isso... com sexo?

Os olhos castanhos brilharam. Ela estava mais excitada ainda. Perdi alguma parte em que eu digo que ela corre perigo?

- Você quer brincar com fogo? Tem certeza disso?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhava desafiador agora, com raiva. Eu só queria um pouco mais de força, só isso. Confirmei a pergunta dele, que fechou a cara e levantou o corpo, voltando a ficar ajoelhado.

Edward levantou minhas duas pernas dessa vez e ficou segurando-as pelos meus calcanhares, abrindo-as para cada lado. OMG. Me senti um frango de padaria, com as pernas esticadas para o alto.

- Ow, cuidado! Não tenho tanta... elasticidade.

- E agora que você pensa nisso?

Ele me olhou sério, com maldade no olhar. Ele estava só fingindo, né? Rezei.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Hora de mostrar para a frágil humana, quem manda aqui. Ela quer Ed mau? Vamos deixá-la com medo então. Afastei as pernas da princesa até onde ela pudesse aguentar e apontei minha "cabeça" para a entrada pequena dela. Sorte dela eu ser bom até sem usar as mãos...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Minhas virilhas já ardiam antes mesmo de começarmos, devido ao afastamento de pernas. Esperava não ter que ficar o tempo todo naquela posição. Fechei os olhos para sentir o prazer quando ele me penetrou de uma vez só. Rígido, num movimento rápido e único.

- É só... isso?

Eu me fazia de difícil, mas na verdade eu estava me esforçando para conseguir abrir a boca. Ele apenas riu, uma risada má, e continou. Ele não tirava tudo, só ia até o meio e quando voltava, vinha forte. Por fim, Edward deixou minhas pernas arreganhadas onde estavam e deitou entre elas, apoiando as mãos no chão como se fizesse flexões. Ele me dava agora umas estocadas super fortes e tão rápidas que eu não consegui nem contar. Meu vão das costas fazia barulho chocando-se contra o colchão e pulava mais do que pipoca em panela.

- Ed...war...d...

- Fala.

OMG. OMG... ... ...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela segurou forte em meus cabelos e abriu totalmente a boca. Sentia seu sexo escorrendo de mel, enquanto eu socava tudo de volta para ela. Sentia seu canal apertado ardendo em volta do meu membro. Ela gozou uma e as pernas caíram em cima de mim Eu deixei. Duas... Já estávamos no 3º tremor dela e eu continuava. Ela já nem conseguia mais abrir os olhos, mas a danada não dava o braço a torcer. Eu estava há tanto tempo naquele ritmo que até eu já estava cansando disso.

- Quer mais, Bella?

- N-não.

Venci. Diminuí e fui saindo devagar, tirando lentamente e deixando os gozos dela escorrer pelo meu mastro.

- E... você?

- Já gozei 5 vezes, querida. Você que nem sentiu...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava... morta? Não sei... Só me sentia... mole... e... sem vida... e molhada... e tinha um cão...

- Ed...ward?

Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi que ele estava me secando lá embaixo. Com a língua. Desculpe, querido, eu nem tenho forças para sentir prazer. Fiquei ali estática esperando recuprar as forças.

- Durma, Bella. Eu vou fazer o mesmo daqui a pouco.

Mas ele não durmia que nem eu, era diferente. Peguei no sono e acordei com o local já escuro, não tínhamos deixado nenhuma luz acesa. Levantei ainda de pernas bambas e fui tomar um banho antes de ir para casa. Quando saí do chuveiro e olhei o relógio, me apavorei. Já eram 20hs e minha mãe provavelmente já devia estar ligando para a polícia à minha procura. Eu tinha a péssima mania de desligar o celular quando estava com Edward, pois não gostava de ser interrompida no pouco tempo que eu tinha ao lado dele.

- Edward? Está acordado?

Lá estava ele na parede, igual uma estátua. Só abriu um olho e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Agora estou, né?

- Desculpa... é que já está tarde demais, preciso ir ou minha mãe vai comer meu fígado!

Ele sorriu e veio até mim, passando a mão pelo meu pescoço.

- Bella, sua mãe como seu fígado e eu como as entranhas dela...

- Ok, não gosto quando você fala em matar minha mãe.

- Mas você acabou de falar que ela vai te matar! Como eu posso ficar quieto?

- Isso foi um modo de falar, Edward. Pessoas não comem os órgãos dos outros.

Ele riu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Nem vampiros, amor. Nós só sugamos o sangue.

Me despedi dele com dor no coração. Queria poder ir morar lá... Desci no elevador barulhento e fui para casa. Estava há mais ou menos duas quadras de distância da minha, quando notei alguém me seguindo. Olhei rápido para trás e vi dois policiais. Relaxei e continuei o caminho.

- Não fuja, beleza!

Ouvi os dois rindo de mim e quando pensei em apressar o passo, fui puxada para dentro de um beco.

Eles eram dois e eram o dobro do meu tamanho. Tive meu cabelo puxado e minha boca tampada.

- Shhh... Fica quietinha que a gente te deixa viva!

Tentei me mover mas estava totalmente imobilizada. Um me segurava e o outro desafivelava o cinto.

* * *

**Atualização rápida? Só com 5 Reviews! (ou espere ate sexta)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**| Capítulo 2 |**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa para sair. Não acho que iria caçar hoje... estava sem saco. A riquinha de ontem me encheu demais enquanto eu a deixei falar. Ia sair só... por sair. A noite boêmia daquela cidade ainda me deixava fascinado. Quando coloquei os pés na rua, senti uma coisa estranha. Uma dor. Meu peito ardia como eu nunca senti, como se... me dilaceracem as vísceras. Eu nunca senti nada parecido em todos esses séculos, então só podia significar uma coisa: ISABELLA.

Eu sabia onde era a casa dela, então fiz o caminho que ela pegava até lá, o mais rápido que eu pude. Quando chegugei na porta da casa, não senti seu cheiro. Ela não tinha chegado em casa. Estúpido! Como eu não notei que o cheiro dela tinha cessado há alguns segundos! Fiz a merda do caminho de volta e parei na entrada de um beco. Eu sei que meu coração não batia, mas se ele funcionasse, eu teria infartado agora. Eu via uma Bella jogada no chão imundo, desmaiada e cheia de sangue nas coxas. Seu rosto estava com marcas roxas, provavelmente de socos.

Mantive a calma e peguei ela nos braços, indo para alguma porra de uma merda de hospital que houvesse ali perto. Entrei gritando no lugar e duas enfermeiras vieram até nós.

- Acalme-se senhor, existem outras pessoas esperando atendimento também.

- Se não levarem ela para dentro AGORA eu mato todos vocês, inclusive quem está esperando por atendimento.

Elas me olharam assustadas, provavelmente me achando louco. Mal sabem elas que eu realmente estava falando sério.

**{2 horas depois}**

Ela abriu os olhos. Levantei rápido e fui até a cama e a vi tentando sorrir para mim.

- Não fale.

- Oi...

- Como está se sentindo? Está com dor?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e eu sabia que era por causa dos remédios que deram a ela. Alisei de leve seu rosto inchado e beijei-a na boca.

- Quem fez isso?

Seu rosto perdeu a cor e pelos batimentos, notei que fiz a pergunta cedo demais.

TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM.

TUM.

...

...

TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM.

- Ok, ok... não pense nisso agora, certo?

- Cadê... minha... mãe?

Oh shit! Ela tinha mãe! Olhei sem-graça e sorri.

- Ela... não atendeu o telefone. Mas vou tentar de novo.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali e senti que deveria mesmo avisar a mãe dela. Levantei da cama e beijei sua mão.

- Vou tentar de novo a sua mãe. Já volto.

- Hernandez... e... McCartney... policiais.

Ela falou e eu senti o medo na sua voz. Eram eles. Saí do quarto sem olhar para trás. Aqui vocês se despedem de Edward Cullen. Vou fazer jus à meu apelido. Prazer, sou The Drain.

**Narração OFF**

Nova Iorque nunca mais seria a mesma. Por que? Porque nesse exato momento, um demônio de olhos negros corria numa velocidade impossível para humanos, na direção do departamento de polícia mais próximo. Ele parou em frente ao prédio com o logotipo de distintivo pendurado no alto, com as siglas NYPD. Ali, ele esperou por horas na esquina, até haver apenas 3 policiais lá dentro. Ele caminhou devagar até o prédio, sem nenhuma pressa e chegou na recepção.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Entrar, pegar informações e matar. Simples assim.

- Pois não?

Um na minha frente mexendo no computador, um na carceragem lá dentro e um no escritório do lado, quase dormindo. Peguei a cabeça do que falou comigo e esmaguei na mesa.

- Onde encontro Hernandez e McCartney?

- Walsh!

Ele gritou para alguém e eu prensei mais sua cabeça, fazendo sair sangue da sua boca.

- Acho que você não entendeu.

Segurei-o pelos cabelos, levantei aquele rosto gordo e bati de novo a cara dele na mesa.

- Hernandez e McCartney!

- Solte-o! Vire-se com as mãos para o alto!

Piada. Soltei o incompetente e vooei na direção do que me apontava a arma, quebrando rápido seu pescoço. O que apanhou estava levantando, quando eu o alcancei e quebrei seu braço.

- Por...fav...

- Vai falar? Ou preciso quebrar o outro?

- Vou! Quais os nomes?

Ele não ia. Estava só dando tempo do que estava lá atrás atirar em mim. Senti a bala bater na minha pele e ri para ele.

- Não sinto cócegas.

Deixei o outro ficar atirando tentando me acertar enquanto eu quebrava o braço intacto.

- Ok ok, eu falo!

Enquanto o soltei para voltar ao computador, fui bater um papo com o atirador de "elite".

- Conte até três.

Ele se mijou e começou.

- 1... 2...

Desculpe, estou com pressa. Levantei-o pela cintura e quebrei sua coluna.

- Em mim não entra, mas entra em você.

Virei sua mão que segurava a arma e apertei o gatilho junto com ele, na altura do seu coração.

**Narração OFF**

Um demônio fez um banho de sangue dentro daquela delegacia e saiu com os olhos negros e um papel na mão. Nele, havia informações sobre dois policiais do distrito: Hernandez e McCartney.

Era uma rua pacata, de casas apenas, com cachorros correndo pelas calçadas. A noite ali, estava calma, mas não ficaria assim por muito tempo. Não ficaria assim por mais... 10 segundos. Pois ele chegava. O demônio olhou a numeração no papel, do endereço do primeiro nome e conferiu na porta da casa. Ele chutou a porta, que caiu no chão fazendo um estrondo.

- HERNANDEZ!

Seu grito ecoou pela casa e uma mulher saiu assustada da cozinha. Quando ela se deparou com o demônio e seus olhos bizarros, ela gritou como nunca. Um homem de uns 40 anos desceu correndo as escadas, de samba-canção e meias até os joelhos. Ele portava uma espingarda apontada para o demônio.

Então ele era casado? Ótimo!

- Saia agora da minha casa!

Ele engatilhou a arma e atirou em mim.

**Narração OFF**

Um tiro de espingarda foi disparado e ricocheteou no peito do demônio. O homem, atirou de novo enquanto descia as escadas. E de novo. Por fim, ele deixou a espingarda cair e se ajoelhou perante o demônio.

- Por favor! Não nos mate!

Eu via a mulher congelada no lugar, sem saber o que fazer e via o marido cagão ajoelhado. Puxei-o com força pelos cabelos e levantei, tirando suas patas do chão.

- Eu não vou te matar. Agora. Vou matar primeiro, ela.

Ele olhou apavorado para a mulher que começou a chorar e tentou correr.

- Não por enquanto, querida.

Segurei-a rápido pelo pescoço e dei um soco na cara dele para ele desmaiar.

- Não! Me solta!

Ela se debatia. Arrastei os dois para a sala, colocando-o sentado no sofá. Afastei a mesa de centro e sentei em cima, de frente para ele, com a mulher no meu colo.

- Espero que seu marido não demora a acordar... pois estou com um pouco de pressa.

Ela tentava chorar, mas eu tampava a sua boca com força suficiente para nenhum som sair. Ele começou a acordar e eu esmaguei seu estômago com meu pé.

- Quem é você? sabe que és um homem morto, né? Se encostar em mim, vai ter a polícia toda na sua cola!

**Narração OFF**

O demônio inclinou de lado a cabeça, analisando seu alvo. Um sorriso maléfico brotou em seus lábios e ele falou baixo no ouvido da mulher.

- Sabe por que você vai morrer, querida?

Ela chorava e balançava a cabeça dizendo não.

- Porque seu marido aqui, resolveu brincar de médico com a MINHA namorada. Vê se pode...

Ela olhou apavorada para o marido, que agora estava tremendo.

- É... eu sei... você nunca achou que ele fosse capaz disso, não é? Imagina só que agora a minha namorada está deitada na cama de um hospital...

- Olha, eu não... sabia... Fui... forçado a fazer aquilo... Pelo meu parceiro, e...

O demônio chutou a cara dele, que cuspiu sangue.

- Está vendo a sua mulher?

Um som de algo partindo ecoou no ar e a cabeça dela pendeu para o lado, devido ao pescoço quebrado.

**Narração OFF**

- Onde está a chave do seu carro?

O demônio perguntou para o homem, que chorava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo da mulher. Os olhos negros encararam o policial, que apontou para uma cômoda onde estavam as chaves.

- Ótimo.

Ele levou um chute no rosto e desmaiou novamente. O demônio saiu da casa carregando o policial e o colocando no porta-malas, enquanto as pessoas na rua olhavam aterrorizadas.

Era distante um endereço do outro. Os infelizes nem me deram a facilidade de morarem perto. Parei o carro na porta da casa do outro e entrei do mesmo jeito.

- Pai! Mãe!

Ah que legal! Tenho mais brinquedos dessa vez!

**Narração OFF**

Um garoto de aproximadamente 11 anos derrubou o prato de comida que segurava, quando gritou. O pai dsesperado levantou do sofá quando viu o intruso na sua casa.

- Que porra é essa?

Ele protegeu a esposa com o seu corpo e olhou na direção do filho.

- Vá agora para seu quarto.

O demônio calmamente segurou o garoto pelo braço e olhou para o homem.

- Não por enquanto. Você é o McCartney?

- Sou! Solte-o!

- Com prazer!

O demônio soltou rápido o garoto e o socou no peito, fazendo-o ir parar no alto da escada. A mãe gritou e o pai tentou avançar no demônio, mas foi agarrado pela mulher.

- Não se preocupem... Só são algumas costelas quebradas. Ele vai viver, ao contrário de vocês dois.

Eu não matava crianças. Mesmo o pai delas sendo um tremendo filho de uma puta. Eu mataria essa puta que pariu ele também. Com prazer.

Os dois olhavam tão apavorados para o filho quebrado lá no alto que acho que se esqueceram de mim. Estalei os dedos na frente deles, bem perto.

- Oi.

O transe deles acabou e eu fui olhado com ódio e desprezo. Adorava isso. Olhei para a mulher, pensando em como seria sua morte. Não sei por que, mas fui mais com a cara do primeiro do que do segundo. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e rodei seu corpo magro no ar, tacando-o na parede. A esposinha gritou e eu segurei sua cintura.

- Não sinta pena querida... Ele é um estuprador. Sorte você não ter tido uma filha...

Ela me olhou desesperada e começou a chorar. É... a verdade é amarga, não é mesmo? Aproveitei o desmaio dele e amarrei-a numa cadeira. Fiz o mesmo com ele, mas no chão mesmo. Prendi só as suas mãos atrás do seu corpo, que nem policial faz com bandido.

**Narração OFF**

O homem acordou e viu sua mulher sentada de frente para ele, com o demônio em pé atrás dela.

- Eu vou te matar quando sair daqui, seu desgraçado!

O demônio riu da ameaça e passou um fio de nylon pela frente do pescoço dela, que se mexia impaciente na cadeira. O policial se contorcia no chão para se soltar enquanto o demônio puxava devagar o fio para trás.

- Você não é louco de fazer isso.

- Ah eu sou... Sabe pelo que mais eu sou louco? Pela garota que você estuprou hoje.

O policial ficou branco e perdeu a voz. Ele já sabia que não sairia vivo. O demônio puxou mais o fio e a pele dela foi sendo cortada devagar. Um pouco de sangue já começava a escorrer pelo corte, e quando já não se via mais o fio, o pescoço dela já tinha sido totalmente rasgado.

**Narração OFF**

Um galpão abandonado num lugar isolado da cidade. Esse seria o palco de um duplo homicídio triplamente qualificado. Lá dentro, dois homens totalmente nus, sentados em cadeiras com as mãos amarradas atrás do encosto e as pernas igualmente amarradas, uma em cada pé da cadeira. Eles tinham as bocas tampadas com fita adesiva e olhavam apavorados para o demônio na frente deles.

- Então... Vejam pelo lado bom. Vocês estão olhando para o tão falado... The Drain. Que legal, não?

Eles se olharam e se balançaram nas cadeiras. The Drain riu e coçou a cabeça.

- Imagino que sendo policiais, vocês já devem estar por dentro do meu método de trabalho...

Medo. Medo. Arrependimento. Medo. Isso era música para meus ouvidos. Me aproximei lentamente, o que os deixava mais nervosos.

- Sabe, eu sou um cara privilegiado, porque eu não preciso de facas nem nada do tipo... Bastam as minhas unhas.

**Narração OFF**

Ao terminar a frase, o demônio rasgou o homem da direita, fazendo um corte do peito até o umbigo. Não era o suficiente para ele morrer, mas sim para ele sentir dor. Muita dor. O sangue escorria forte pelo rasgo gigante, enquanto o homem tentava gritar em desespero.

- Me digam... quem foi o primeiro e quem foi o segundo? A estuprar minha garota?

Eles choraram e balançaram a cabeça dizendo "não".

- Acho melhor vocês falarem... Se forem sinceros, eu os deixo vivos.

O homem da esquerda se balançou.

- Você foi o primeiro? - ele afirmou com a cabeça. - E ele foi o segundo? - Outra afirmação do homem da esquerda.

O demônio sorriu satisfeito e andou até o tal homem.

- Então, como você foi o primeiro, ganha um presente especial!

Ele terminou de falar e puxou o membro do homem, o levando à loucura e pavor total. O policial gemia, balançava a cabeça desesperado, e chorava. Mas o demônio gostava disso. Ele olhou o estuprador direto nos olhos e apertou o membro.

- Quer que eu mande de presente para seu filho? Ou posso jogar fora?

Um grito ecoou pelo galpão quando o demônio torceu e arrancou de uma vez só aquele músculo, jorrando sangue para todos os lados. O corpo sofreu severos espasmos e o homem ficou se tremendo na cadeira, mesmo desmaiado de dor.

- Enquanto ele vai morrendo, que tal brincar com você?

O demônio olhou para o da direita e sorriu, indo sua direção. Ele tirou a fita adesiva da boca do policial e agachou, ficando próximo ao rosto dele.

- Tem algo para me dizer?

- Vocô vai para o inferno! - o homem cuspiu no rosto do demônio.

- Não, amigo. Eu já sou o inferno.

Ele terminou de falar e rasgou as coxas do policial, que uivou de dor. O demônio levantou e pegou no membro do homem, apertando com força para esmagar. Ele gritava como o demônio nunca ouviu alguém gritar. Aquele membro foi esmagado até partir-se ao meio, espirrando sangue para os lados e na cara do policial, que desmaiou.

Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Fiquei satisfeito em ver minha obra de arte.

- Sabe o que é mais legal? Que vocês vão demorar um pouco para morrer... Até a última gota de sangue cair. Mas não tem problema, eu espero com vocês.

Puxei uma cadeira e sentei na frente deles, vendo o sangue de cada um escorrer.

**Narração OFF**

Enquanto os policiais morriam aos poucos, o demônio ficou apreciando o show. Quando a última gota de sangue foi derramada, pingando lentamente no chão, ele levantou da cadeira, molhou os dedos no sangue e escreveu no braço de cada um deles: **THE DRAIN**

Ele saiu do galpão a pé, deixando o carro com o qual chegou, parado ali na porta.

Qualquer pessoa devidamente provocada, pode fazer o que ele fez. Mas poucas, são verdadeiramente, o demônio em pessoa.


	4. Capítulo 3

**| Capítulo 3 |**

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Primeira parte completa: abrir os olhos. Acho que o efeito dos remédios estava passando, já que eu me sentia dolorida. Vi minha mãe sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama, e ela levantou assim que me viu de olhos abertos.

- Bella! Graças a Deus!

Senti sua mão deslizando na minha testa e tirando meus cabelos do rosto. Ela sorria querendo chorar, eu sei, mas Renée sempre foi forte.

- Como se sente, meu anjo?

- Bem...

- Os médicos me disseram que amanhã mesmo eu já posso te levar para casa.

Ela pegou na minha mão e puxou a cadeira, para sentar mais perto de mim.

- Nós vamos pegar quem fez isso, ok?

- Não... mãe... eu não... quero.

Eu realmente não queria ter que relembrar nada do que houve. Os caras eram policiais. Quem acreditaria em mim? Ela percebeu minha negação e cortou logo o assunto, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Depois você vai ter que me explicar como tem um namorado sem que eu saiba disso.

- Edward... falou contigo?

- Falou. Me ligou para dar a notícia e se apresentou. Ele até parece um cara educado, mas foi meio frio comigo.

Ele era frio com todos, ela tem é que agradecer dele não ter me matado na ilha. Tentei fazer força para sentar na cama, mas senti um pouco de dor e soltei novamente o corpo.

- Ele... está por... aqui

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Meu ódio só aumentou ao ver que ela não conseguiu levantar direito, mas não tinha como eu fazê-los ressucitarem para morrerem de novo. Uma mulher estava ao lado dela e me olhava surpresa. Provavelmente era a tal mãe.

- Edward!

Ela sorriu e eu andei até a cama, sob os olhares curiosos daquela mulher de cabelos castanhos claros. Encarei-a friamente e ela desviou o olhar.

- Mãe... esse é...

- Edward. Imaginei. Muito prazer, e obrigada novamente por ter socorrido Bella.

- Certo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Minha mãe deve ter ficado meio brava com a antipatia dele. Mas eu sabia que não era de propósito, era só o jeito dele. Ele se aproximou da minha cama e curvou-se todo sobre mim, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Já dei adeus a eles. Fique tranquila.

Eu quis gritar, xingá-los, dizer que eles mereceram, mas fiquei quieta para não entregar Edward para minha mãe. Ninguém além de nós dois saberia jamais disso. Pelo menos assim eu espero. Não gostava que Edward ficasse por aí matando as pessoas, mas nesse caso em particular, eu me senti aliviada.

- Você veio para ficar?

Minha mãe enfrentou ele ou foi impressão minha? Qual era o problema? Ela queria marcar território? Olhei para Edward que não sorria, nem fazia questão de parecer ser simpático.

- Com certeza.

- Mas acho que só um pode passar a noite aqui...

- Então vá.

OMG. Minha mãe me mataria depois pelo jeito que ele estava tratando-a.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Não entendo. Já falei para ela ir embora, mas ela continuava sentada me olhando. Qual o problma dessas pessoas? Precisam de um empurrão? Durante alguns segundos ela me encarou, mas logo desistiu de me olhar nos olhos e voltou a olhar Isabella.

- Bem, acho que não sou muito bem-vinda aqui, então já vou, querida.

Demorou a se tocar, não? Fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes quando ela se curvou e beijou a testa de Bella.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward estava pigarreando ou era ilusão minha? Fiquei com medo que ele avançasse na minha mãe, então afastei-a rápido.

- Boa noite, mãe.

- Amanhã eu venho te buscar, tudo bem?

Concordei com a cabeça e forçei um sorriso para ela se satisfazer.

- Boa noite, querida. Qualquer coisa me liga que eu venho correndo.

- Não será preciso.

Edward poderia calar a boca por alguns segundos? Ela o olhou com raiva e virou as costas. Quando minha mãe já tinha saído do quarto, ele sentou no lugar dela.

- Que coisa hein... Achei que ela não fosse embora nunca!

- É... minha mãe...

- E eu sou seu homem.

Ele não aprendia...

- Edward... não é isso que se fala... É namorado.

- Certo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

O coração dela batia fraco, lento, sem nenhuma reação a mim. Toquei sua mão e beijei, mas as batidas continuaram igualmente fracas.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não.

Vi seus olhos brilharem. Choro.

- Você pode... deitar aqui comigo?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele estava levantando da cadeira para deitar comigo, quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Boa noite, querida, tem um remédio aqui para você tomar, ok?

Ouvi ele rosnando baixo e torci para que ela não ouvisse. Engoli logo o remédio para ela sair logo do quarto, mas antes disso, ela parou e olhou em volta.

- Esse quarto está muito fúnebre! Que tal um pouco de televisão?

E apertou o botão do aparelho, ligando-o e indo embora.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Esperei a intrometida sair do quarto e deitei do lado dela.

- Não te incomodo, ficando aqui?

- Não.

As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela virou um pouco de lado para abraçar minha cintura.

- Acho que nunca mais... vou me sentir segura... sem você perto.

- Não sairei de perto, tenha certeza.

Senti ela abafar um soluço, enfiando o rosto na minha barriga.

- Se você... não me quiser mais...

Hein? Abaixei meu rosto para tentar ouvir melhor. Eu devia ter escutado errado.

- Não te querer mais?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- É. Você sabe... eu fui... usada...

Ele apertou os dedos em volta do meu braço, até me machucando, não sabia se era de propósito ou sem querer.

- Não deixarei de te querer por causa disso, Bella. É ridículo até você pensar nessa hipótese. Sou vampiro mas não sou hipócrita.

Fechei os olhos respirando aliviada em ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele ainda iria me querer.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Era absurdo ela pensar que eu deixaria de querê-la por esse motivo estúpido. Senti seus braços me apertarem mais e notei que o corpo dela tremia um pouco. Seu coração era o único que não esboçava reação, nem mesmo quando eu beijei seu rosto.

- Está com medo de mim?

- Eu?

Ela me olhou surpresa e vi seu rosto corar como antes. Pelo menos ainda havia vida ali.

- Não, claro que não. Por que acha isso?

- Seu coração... está diferente.

- Não é por sua causa, Edward...

Bella enrolou os dedos na minha blusa e grudou mais em mim.

- Eu só... pode ser que eu demore... a fazer o que fazíamos antes...

- Não tem problema.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele beijou minha testa e alisou meu braço, como se quisesse me aquecer. Quem acreditava que aquele homem compreensível era o assassino frio do qual falavam exatamente agora na televisão?

_"Uma série de crimes envolvendo dois policiais renomados, chocaram nossa cidade hoje. As vítimas são os tenentes Hernandez e McCartney e suas respectivas esposas. Os dois policiais foram encontrados num galpão nos limites da cidade, totalmente... drenados._

Os detetives encarregados do caso, afirmam que o responsável por isso nada mais é do que o famoso "The Drain". Agora todo o departamento de polícia está voltado para caçar o serial-killer, custe o que custar. Estou aqui com o Capitão Walsh, que tem uma palavra a dar. Boa noite, Capitão.

- Boa noite.

- Já temos pistas sobre The Drain?

- Temos esperança. Uma testemunha. Ela está internada, mas estamos convictos que vai poder nos dar um retrato-falado do assassino.

- Certo, e algum recado? Caso ele esteja nos assistindo agora?

- Só digo a ele que, em breve nós estaremos frente a frente. "

OMG.

- Edward? Como você... os matou?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Para que ela queria saber como foi? Para ficar chocada depois? Coisas ilógicas de Isabella Swan.

- Matei... matando.

- Me conta?

Saco.

- Eu consegui seus endereços, fui nas suas casas, matei as suas esposas na frente deles e depois levei-os para esse galpão aí. Aí depois eu torturei um pouco... arranquei os pênis deles e deixei sangrarem até morrerem.

Ela continuava me olhando, pálida. Eu sabia que ela não ia gostar de ouvir...

- Viva?

- Você é louco? Matar as esposas? E que testemunha é essa, Edward? E não tinha um jeito menos escabroso para você matá-los não?

- De nada.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ugh! Agora eu quem queria cometer um assassinato. Dele. Como ele podia ser capaz de dar tanta bandeira assim? Eu soquei ele, com força, até que ele rosnou e me olhou com aqueles olhos negros.

- Que merda é essa?

Edward segurou minhas mãos me olhando sério.

- Você não devia ter feito assim! Eles vão te caçar até achá-lo, Edward!

- Deixem achar!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Qual o motivo do choro agora? Eu estava sendo ensopado com o rosto dela grudado na minha camisa.

- Bella?

- E se te pegarem? E essa testemunha, quem é?

- Deve ser o garoto... que eu deixei vivo.

- Garoto?

- Um deles tinha um filho. Eu só... machuquei.

Levantei para desligar aquela merda de aparelho de comunicação que alienava as pessoas e voltei para a cama com ela. Bella ficou calada, agarrada à minha blusa e acabou dormindo, provavelmente por causa do remédio. Se eles me achassem, eu teria que me afastar dela, para não envolvê-la nos meus problemas.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Bella?

Eu estava abrindo os olhos ao ouvir ele me chamando.

- Que horas são?

- Falta pouco para amanhecer...

Ele falou com uma voz fraca, sabendo o que vinha agora.

- Você tem que ir.

- Isso.

O sol estava me tirando a única pessoa que eu queria que ficasse ali naquele momento. Apertei um pouco mais ele e levantei o rosto, encontrando seu pescoço.

- Você... pode ir na minha casa... mais tarde.

- E sua mãe?

- Ela vai estar trabalhando.

Me senti segura quando seus lábios encostaram nos meus de leve e ele então respirou contra meus cabelos.

- Ok. Irei até lá. Você vai ficar bem aqui? Sozinha?

- Tenho que ficar...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu até hoje não entendia como essa garota conseguiu me fazer sentir desse jeito. Tão dependente da presença dela. Soltei seus braços delicados do meu corpo e levantei para ir embora.

- Tente não se meter em confusão enquanto eu não estiver.

- Tente não matar ninguém no caminho.

Ok, era mais difícil eu cumprir o pedido, do que ela. Beijei sua boca mais uma vez e saí do quarto, levando o cheiro do seu cabelo nas minhas mãos. Acho que isso daria para eu aguentar algumas horas longe dela.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Minha mãe chegou logo depois do almoço no hospital e foi falar com o médico. Ele disse que me daria alta, com a condição de que eu procurasse um psicólogo depois de alguns dias, para conversar. Eu prometi de pés juntos que faria isso, lógico, apenas para sair dali. Eu não queria falar com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu. Talvez, apenas com Edward.

- Está confortável, querida?

Renée perguntou, ajeitando meu travesseiro para mim, já no meu quarto. Eu a olhei querendo rir.

- Mãe, não estou morta. Eu acho que consigo me virar sozinha.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas me sinto culpada por ter que te deixar aqui e ir para a droga do trabalho!

Eu queria que ela fosse para Edward poder vir, isso sim.

- Vou ficar bem, mãe. Eu ando, falo, como, tudo sozinha.

- Não brinca com o que aconteceu, Bella! E quando eu voltar, nós vamos conversar sobre isso.

Nos sonhos dela, né? Não falaria nem sob tortura! Aumentei o som da TV e fingi concentração em algum programa, para ela resolver ir embora.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa me ligue! Ouviu?

- Perfeitamente.

Renée saiu do meu quarto e eu só relaxei quando ouvi o barulho da porta batendo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Nem tive um sono tranquilo. Da última vez, eu acordei e tive a pior notícia possível. Esperei o sol se pôr e saí logo de casa indo para lá. Lembranças povoaram a minha mente, quando passei pelo beco em questão. A imagem de Bella jogada ali no chão nunca me abandonaria.

- Oi.

Ela sorriu quando abriu a porta para mim. Fiquei esperando pelo convite para entrar e ela ficou me olhando esperando eu entrar.

- Só posso entrar se você me convidar, sabia?

- Jura?

- Uhum.

- Deixa eu pensar então...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez cara de irritado. Eu amava essa cara dele...

- Quer entrar, Edward?

E lá se foi toda a delicadeza, né? Minha porta foi jogada para o lado e o brutamontes entrou rápido na sala. A sorte dele era eu gostar desse jeito nada comum que só ele tinha.

Ele parecia estar conhecendo o território. Olhava em volta, entrava nos cômodos, tudo. Parou de frente para mim e sorriu. Como podia ser tão diabólico e parecer um anjo em questão de segundos?

- Por acaso não teria... uma bolsinha de sangue aqui não, né?

- Bem, esqueci de assaltar o hospital, me desculpe.

- Hum.

Ele me deu as costas e foi para o meu quarto. Aproveitei para ir na cozinha e pegar o sanduíche que minha mãe deixou preparado. Quando voltei para o quarto, ele não estava mais lá.

- Edward?

- Aqui!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Estava no banheiro quando ouvi a voz dela e corri, abraçando-a por trás. Bella enrijeceu o corpo e teve um reflexo de se soltar de mim.

- Calma, sou eu.

Ela entou relaxou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu virei-a de frente para mim e levantei seu queixo.

- Está tudo bem, Bella.

- Eu... sei. É que... eles me puxaram assim... por trás...

Eu não precisava saber. Não queria saber. Por que ela queria me contar isso?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele travou a mandíbula quando eu toquei no assunto. Acho que não queria ouvir.

- Desculpa. Você não precisa ouvir isso...

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

Ele estava andando comigo na direção da cama, sentando e encostando-se na cabeceira, me trazendo junto.

- Pode desabafar se quiser...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu não queria ouvir, mas senti que ela precisava dizer para alguém. Bella vacilou um pouco na voz, mas começou a contar. A cada palavra eu sentia mais ódio crescendo em mim, vontade de perseguir todos os parentes vivos de cada um deles.

- O primeiro deles... abriu meu short e...

- Prefiro não ouvir ESSES detalhes, ok?

- Certo.

Aos poucos ela parava de tremer e no final, acho que Bella já tinha derramado todas as lágrimas que ainda tinha no corpo. Bem, eu estava encharcado.

- Eu tenho medo de... não conseguir mais fazer nada... do meu corpo rejeitar...

- Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso, Bella.

Com os olhos inchados, ela se aninhou no meu colo e acabou cochilando.

Achei melhor acordá-la antes de sua mãe chegar em casa. Apesar de não entender porque Bella cismava em deixar a mãe viva, sabia que não seria legal para ela, que sua mãe me visse ali.

- Bella?

- Hum...

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu quando me viu. Sua mão passou pela minha nuca e eu precisei me controlar para não agarrá-la.

- Você tem que ir, né?

- Sabe que sim. Sua mãe deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Eu sei... É que... Me sinto segura com você.

- Quer ir para minha casa?

Bella sentou na cama e sorriu mais ainda. Ficava mais tranquilo em vê-la daquele jeito, sem chorar.

- Edward, aquilo não pode ser chamado de casa, propriamente.

O que ela queria dizer com isso. Não gostei. Era melhor do que a ilha, com certeza.

- Eu queria muito poder ir. Mas você sabe que não posso.

- E eu já disse que resolvo isso rapidinho...

- Não vou matar minha mãe, Edward.

- Ok.


	5. Capítulo 4

**| Capítulo 4**

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele às vezes (na maioria) me assustava com essa insensibilidade com minha mãe. Mas o que fazer se amo esse ser insensível e lindo? Senti seus lábios frios tocarem a minha testa e ele se levantar.

- Nos vemos amanhã então.

- Não vai me beijar na boca?

Ele alisou meu cabelo, jogando minha franja para trás e levantou meu rosto, me beijando devagar. Senti sua língua vacilar um pouco e ele parou.

- Desculpe...

- Pelo que, Edward?

Levantei e fiquei em pé na cama, abraçando o pescoço dele e ficando só um pouco mais alta.

- Eu vou precisar que você me diga o que fazer... Pois tenho medo de não me controlar.

- Se controlar?

- Você está assustada, e eu sei disso.

- Mas eu não estou com medo de você... Eu só estou... tensa... com tudo.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Por isso mesmo que estou agindo assim, ok?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ouvi o barulho do carro da minha mãe estacionando e mandei ele ir logo.

Quando entrei no meu prédio, senti um cheiro bem familiar. Cheguei lá em cima e a vi de costas olhando pela janela.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

- Edward!

Esme sorriu ao me ver e depois voltou ao semblante sério.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, ótima. Sawyer... pode ser bem agradável quando quer.

- Ok, Esme, prefiro não saber das intimidades de vocês.

Sentei no chão e bati do meu lado para ela vir. Estar perto dela me trazia um pouco de nostalgia, lembranças dos outros que ficaram para trás e que eu não sabia se veria novamente um dia.

- O que a traz aqui?

- Vim colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça.

- Sobre?

- O que você acha que está fazendo? Com todo os Estados Unidos atrás de você?

- Ah não... Até a senhorita?

Ela franziu a testa e então deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Bella concorda comigo, não é?

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar sobre Bella.

- Ela está bem?

- Nem tanto.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Bella?

Arrumei rápido minha roupa de cama amarrotada e fui na sala falar com minha mãe.

- Oi!

- Que alegria é essa repentina?

- Alegria? Onde?

- O que você aprontou, Bella?

- Nada! Credo!

Será que eu tinha EDWARD CULLEN escrito na testa ou algo assim? Minha mãe me olhava de um jeito como se soubesse que eu escondia algum segredo.

Esperei ela preparar a janta e fui para o sofá com o prato no colo. Esperávamos por House como sempre, quando a programação foi novamente cortada.

"Boa noite. Amanhã de manhã, a testemunha sobrevivente do caso THE DRAIN estará falando com os detetives encarregados, para dar o retrato-falado do assassino. Voltaremos com mais notícias em breve."

Me arrepiei com a possibilidade de ver o rosto de Edward em todas as televisões do país. Eu sabia que se algo acontecesse a ele, seria tudo culpa minha.

- Espero que peguem logo esse desgraçado!

- Mãe!

- O que? Bella, você viu o que ele fez com os policiais?

Eu tive muita, muita vontade de gritar tudo na cara dela, mas engoli seco, cruzando os braços em volta das minhas pernas.

- Ele tem que pagar por tudo que fez! Isso fora as outras pessoas que ele vem matando já há um tempão.

Não podia ficar ali ouvindo ela falar sobre ele daquela maneira. Meu estômago começava a embrulhar.

- Onde vai?

- Para o quarto.

- Mas Bella, você nem terminou a janta!

- Estou sem fome mãe... Depois eu como.

Desabei na cama e chorei, com medo de perder a pessoa que eu mais amava.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu desci o prédio com ela e quando Esme foi embora, senti uma vontade incontrolável de passar a noite com Bella. Fui até sua casa e vi que estava tudo apagado. Provavelmente a mãe já tinha ido dormir também. Entrei pela sua janela e fiquei olhando ela encolhida na cama, respirando ofegante. Estava tendo pesadelos, talvez? Me aproximei de sua cama e sentei ao seu lado, tocando seus cabelos.

- Bella?

Ela se virou assustada quase caindo da cama.

- Ei... sou eu.

- OMG, Edward! Quer me matar do coração?

- Desculpe. Não queria assustá-la.

- Minha... mãe está em casa!

- E roncando também.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

No fundo, eu estava super aliviada dele estar ali. Não quis falar nada, mas estava tendo pesadelos com os policiais. Puxei sua camisa, fazendo ele deitar junto comigo e o abracei.

- Podemos... só ficar assim?

- Claro. Eu vim para isso mesmo. A propósito, Esme esteve lá em casa e te mandou um beijo.

- Como ela está? E Sawyer?

- Estão bem. E ativos.

- Ew.

Fiquei deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto escutava ele contar as novidades sobre Esme e Sawyer. Eu ainda não conseguia imaginar os dois juntos. Bem, na verdade, eu não conseguia imaginar nenhuma mulher paciente o suficiente para aturar Sawyer. E olha que eu sou calma! Deslizei meus dedos sobre o tecido fino da sua blusa e ele tremeu um pouco, apertando os dedos contra meu braço. Achei melhor não provocá-lo mais e parei.

- Vai poder ficar aqui até amanhecer?

- Se sua mãe não resolver aparecer aqui, sim.

Ele beijou meus cabelos e alisou meu rosto. Nem parecia ser um assassino violento como o telejornal mostrava.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela se ajeitou no meu colo e foi ficando mais relaxada, mais sonolenta, até dormir de vez. Tive vontade de possuí-la quando passou a mão pelo meu abdômem e me excitou, mas não podia fazer isso agora. Talvez eu tivesse que recuperar a confiança dela em si própria.

- Não... Não...

No meio da madrugada ela começou a ter algum tipo de pesadelo e precisei acordá-la para que não acabasse despertando Renée com os gritos.

- Bella?

- Oi...

Ela abriu os olhos, me olhando confusa e percebeu que estava sonhando. Afundou o rosto no meu peito e suspirou fundo.

- Está tudo bem... Volte a dormir.

- Que horas você vai embora?

- Antes das 04hs. E já são 02hs...

Ouvi um resmungo baixinho e então ela se calou, voltando ao sono profundo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Fui acordada com um beijo dele e sua mão passando pelo meu cabelo.

- Estou indo, ok?

- Não...

Seus dedos seguraram na minha blusa e eu talvez pudesse sentir dor em ter que deixá-la. Me levantei devagar, deixando-a cair na cama e me afastei.

- Nos vemos depois, Bella. Volte a dormir...

- Não vai Edward, por favor!

- Eu preciso ir. Não posso passar o dia na sua casa, com a sua mãe.

- Você pode ficar no meu armário quando for preciso...

Ela não estava mesmo falando sério, estava? Me esconder no armário? Olhei para aquele rosto que pedia quase chorando e tive raiva de mim por ser tão fraco com ela.

- Certo. Eu fico, mas preciso dar uma caçada então. Não tem sangue aqui para mim.

Eu quase ofereci o meu, mas voltei atrás antes de falar. Concordei em deixá-lo ir para se alimentar e fiquei olhando ele sumir pela minha janela. O quarto voltou a ficar imenso e medonho, como se eu estivesse sendo observada.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Talvez meu ódio pelo sofrimento que causaram a ela, nunca passasse. Talvez eu tivesse que conviver com isso e teria que me forçar a acostumar. Ja não tinha mais nada a ser feito, os culpados já tinham recebido o troco. Resolvi relaxar um pouco e me concentrar na caça. Avistei um homem que pela roupa, devia estar saindo para trabalhar e quis ser bem rápido, pois o sol já estava para chegar. Imobilizei-o por trás e arrastei para uma parede, cravando logo meus dentes em sua jugular. No final, lógico, deixei uma marca escrita com sangue no seu pescoço. THE DRAIN.

Voltei para ela, que estava sentada na cama, com as pernas dobradas e o queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

- Bella... O que eu disse sobre você voltar a dormir?

- Não consegui.

Sentei ao seu lado e puxei seu corpo para mim, envolvendo-a com meus braços e apertando bastante para ela se sentir segura.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Bella!

Acordei quase caindo da cama quando minha mãe entrou abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

- Mãe, eu posso explicar!

- O que?

Hein? Olhei em volta e não vi Edward ali. Mas eu não estava louca, estava? Será que sonhei? Ela me olhava confusa, até que se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama.

- Estou indo cedo hoje, mas deixei seu almoço pronto, ok? Não precisa preparar nada... Está no forno, querida.

- Ah. Tudo bem, obrigada.

Ganhei um beijo na testa e um olhar preocupado.

- Não quer ligar para nenhuma amiga?

- Não.

- Certo. Me liga se precisar...

- Eu ligo.

Ela fechou a porta do meu quarto e eu olhei mais uma vez em volta. Cadê meu Edward?

- Procurando... por mim?

E ele apareceu, lindo como sempre, saindo do banheiro. Sorri e estiquei minhas mãos, me sentindo um bebê pedindo colo. Ainda bem que fui prontamente atendida e tive seus braços em volta de mim, me levantando da cama.

- Minha mãe...?

- Já foi. Bom dia.

- Bom dia!

Passei minhas mãos no seu pescoço e beijei-o como já não beijava há alguns dias. Lambi seus lábios devagar antes de encontrar sua língua.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu estava prestes a me animar quando ela me parou com as mãos no meu peito e sorriu.

- Vou pegar algo para comer...

- Ok.

Fomos para a sala e sentei no sofá enquanto Bella foi na cozinha. Liguei a televisão e aumentei para ouvir o jornal.

"Ontem a noite, mais um novo acidente envolvendo a multinacional MAXCOM. Dessa vez o problema foi num prédio em Berlim e o número de mortos até o momento é de 32 pessoas. Mais uma vez, não se sabe a real causa disso. Voltaremos com mais notícias."

- De novo?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Corri para ver o jornal e encontrei Edward esparramado no sofá.

- De novo o que?

- Essa empresa... é a segunda vez em pouquíssimo tempo que isso acontece...

Ele me chamou com o dedo e eu fui, como se fosse atraída por um imã. Sentei na beira do sofá e deixei suas mãos deslizarem pelas minhas costas.

- Qual é a dessa empresa? Nunca ouvi falar...

- Talvez seja porque você vivia numa ilha.

- Verdade!

Edward riu contra minha pele e eu adorava isso. Deitei com ele no sofá e fiquei de costas, alisando seus braços que me entrelaçavam.

- É uma empresa que fabrica robôs. De alta geração, sabe? Eles criam uns robôs que podem até jogar xadrez e ganhar todas as vezes.

- E quem quer jogar xadrez com um robô? Isso é o cúmulo da solidão...

Eu ri daquilo e virei o rosto para beijá-lo.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela me olhou sorrindo e puxei seu rosto para beijar. Bella virou de volta para olhar a televisão, de costas para mim, e passei a mão pela sua barriga, puxando-a mais para perto do meu corpo. Alisei seus braços e senti seus pêlos arrepiarem.

- Você confia em mim?

Perguntei no ouvido dela, que estava de olhos fechados e a mão virada para trás, nos meus cabelos. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e a apoiou no meu ombro. Desci minha mão pela sua barriga, beijando seu pescoço, até chegar ao seu short do baby-doll. Seu reflexo logo foi de fechar as pernas, mas ela voltou a relaxar e abriu caminho novamente.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Meu corpo morria de medo daquele contato físico perigoso, mas era ele. Meu coração dizia que ele não me faria mal em hipótese alguma. Mantive meus olhos fechados e deixei Edward fazer o que quisesse. Seus dedos entraram pela minha calcinha e tocaram levemente meu clitóris. Eu abafei um gemido e me contorci. Talvez fosse a mão dele que fosse boa, não sei.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu fiquei ali, fazendo círculos com o dedo, beijando sua pele quente e arrepiada enquanto a ouvia gemer baixo. Não esperava pelo que ela fez, trazendo a mão para trás e passando por cima da minha calça.

- Não quero que faça nada, Bella. Apenas... aproveite o momento, ok?

Beijei seu rosto e continuei meus movimentos com os dedos, até sentir seu corpo tremer e relaxar. Ela virou rápido de frente para mim e me abraçou, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo, te amo! Obrigada.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu sabia que podia ficar o tempo que fosse preciso ali, simplesmente abraçada a ele e calada. Como ele podia ser tão perfeito para mim? E o mais interessante de tudo, é que era só para mim mesmo. Quem o via nem imaginava que Edward pudesse ser tão carinhoso.

- O que foi isso?

Ele me olhou assustado e eu notei que minha barriga estava roncando. Que hora mais propícia...

- É fome.

- Eu atrapalhei sua refeição, não é?

Ele sorriu, me apertando mais com os braços e me beijando. Meu corpo ainda estava mole.

- Você atrapalhou minha refeição, mas me deu algo melhor. Acho que posso conviver com isso.

- Fiquei receoso que você não deixasse... Obrigado por ter confiado. Mas se não confiasse, eu podia amarrar suas pernas e...

Ele parou de falar e revirou os olhos.

- E...?

- Esquece. Falei besteira.

- Eu não me importo com o que você fale sobre isso, Edward.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela beijou meu pescoço e deitou a cabeça de novo.

- Acho que você é a única pessoa com que eu fico totalmente à vontade desde sempre. E eu me sinto tão segura com você por perto...

Seu estômago fez barulho novamente e me levantei, puxando-a pela mão para a cozinha. Não queria que a pessoa morresse de fome. Eu seria obrigado a não desperdiçar o sangue. Enganei vocês, né? A última parte é brincadeira... Ou não. Bem, sangue sempre é sangue... Chega, Edward.

Fiquei vendo Bella preparar sua comida e confesso que era até sexy vê-la cozinhar. Tudo bem, então veio uma imagem nada agradável à minha mente, com Bella quarentona, de avental, cabelos ensebados e sua pele fedendo a gordura.

- Não prefere sair para comer alguma coisa?

- E você faz o que? Morre no meio da rua?

- Eu te espero aqui...

- Não.

Ela ficaria chateada se eu descrevesse a cena que acabei de imaginar? Era só para alertá-la. Bella veio sentar na mesa com um prato na mão.

- Como é o nome disso mesmo?

- Panquecas.

- Ah.

Ela comia com tanta vontade que devia ser gostoso mesmo. Bem, para os humanos. Para mim era... nojento.

*** Bella PDV * ~**

Era tão engraçado ele me olhando enquanto eu comia... Parecia que eu estava vomitando ou fazendo alguma outra coisa super nojenta, porque Edward fazia cada careta absurda.

- Quer provar?

- Piada, não?

- Não custa nada provar...

- Menos, Bella.

Engoli o pedaço que estava mastigando e descansei os talheres no prato, olhando séria para ele.

- Edward? E a testeminha lá?

- O que tem?

- Se o garoto fizer seu retrato-falado? Você sabe que eles podem te achar, né?

- Eles podem até descobrir quem eu sou, Bella. Mas colocar as mãos em mim, com certeza não. E outra... Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de registro em lugar nenhum. Eu não tenho digitais. Eu sou um fantasma aqui. Esqueceu disso?

- Até fantasmas podem ser achados.

- Em sessões espíritas. Não por policiais.

Era difícil vencer a teimosia dele. Eu tinha muito medo que ele estivesse errado. Mas no momento, eu preferi não me aprofundar mais no assunto.

Nós ficamos grudados a manhã toda e a tarde toda. Eu acabei colocando uns filmes para vermos, aturando os resmungos de Edward, claro. Aparentemente, comédias românticas na opinião dele, eram o fim dos tempos. Então eu precisei fazer uso dos filmes antigos de ação que tinha guardado. Ele adorou Rambo.

- Vou embora assim que o sol baixar, Bella.

- Você não quer ficar aqui de novo?

- Eu não acho que sua mãe vai te deixar ficar trancada no quarto a noite toda...

Realmente não. Era um hábito nosso jantar juntas e ver televisão depois. E imagino que Edward não ficaria muito satisfeito em ter que ficar escondido esse tempo todo. Assim que foi possível, ele levantou para ir embora. Eu ainda agarrei sua blusa e fiquei na ponta dos pés, beijando sua boca fria.

- Prometa que não vai sair de casa.

- Óbvio que não vou.

- Ok. Eu dou um jeito de vir amanhã...

- Venha de madrugada se puder!

- Se eu vier, eu sei que você vai me convencer em ficar até de manhã, Bella...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela fez cara de choro mas não amoleceu meu coração que não batia. Beijei-a mais uma vez e saí de lá. Quando dobrei a esquina de sua rua, senti que sua mãe estava já perto da casa. Cronometrado. Um pouco mais devagar e eu pegava a megera em casa. A noite estava fria e aproveitei para fazer um caminho mais longo até em casa. Esse tempinho era bom para tomar um sangue bem quente. Parei próximo a um bordel, onde as mulheres davam sopa e observei o movimento. Uma loira estava indo até o final da rua para fumar.

Ela andava graciosa até o escuro. Se soubesse como isso deixava tudo mais fácil para mim... Quando me aproximava, a loira olhou rapidamente para trás e notei um sorriso vaidoso quase brotando em seu rosto. Eu deveria ser considerado um cliente em potencial para ela.

- Estou fazendo um intervalo!

- Ok.

Eu te perguntei alguma coisa? Não, né? Dei a volta por trás dela e encostei na parede apoiando uma perna. A loira me olhou de canto, sorrindo.

- O que um cara como você faz aqui?

- Como é um cara como eu?

- Bonito.

- Procuro diversão rápida.

Ela riu e tirou o cigarro da boca, assoprando a fumaça na minha direção. Vadia.

- Veio ao lugar certo então. Se quiser pode me esperar lá dentro...

- Prefiro ficar ao ar livre.

- Eu só atendo lá dentro.

Ela foi ríspida e virou de costas para mim. Eu desencostei da parede e chegue por trás dela, sussurrando em seu pescoço.

- Eu não perguntei onde você prefere antender.

- Como é que é?

A loira jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou pisando em cima. Me olhou com cara de autoritária, mas não teve tempo de abrir a boca, já que eu a puxei para a parte escura da rua. Antes dela gritar, eu tampei sua boca e furei o pescoço, sugando rápido o sangue fervendo.

- Ei vocês dois! Procurem um quarto!

Uma claridade foi jogada na minha cara e vi um homem com uniforme da polícia me apontando uma merda de uma lanterna. Quando ele percebeu do que se tratava, sacou a arma rapidamente.

- Parado! Não se mexa!

- Desculpe, não obedeço ordens.

Quebrei o pescoço da loira e a joguei em cima dele, pulando para a escada de incêndio do prédio ao lado e continuando subindo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Bella?

- Estou no banho!

- Que cheiro é esse de queimado?

OMG! Esqueci a droga da comida no forno! Fechei rápido o chuveiro e saí correndo do banheiro. Passei voando pela minha mãe que não entendeu e entrei desesperada na cozinha.

- Ah droga!

- Você queimou a janta?

- Pelo visto sim!

Ela puxou o tabuleiro e torceu a cara para a comida negra que estava ali. Era uma vez um frango.

- Que coisa boa, querida... Acho que vamos ter que jantar fora.

- Eu não estou com vontade, mãe. Não podemos pedir uma pizza?

- Nós comemos tanta pizza que vamos rolar qualquer dia, Bella...

Eu não me importo de rolar. Bem, Edward provavelmente se importaria. Coloquei o tabuleiro na pia e a olhei fazendo cara de choro. Não funcionava com o vampiro mau, mas funcionava com minha mãe. Ela pegou o telefone e discou para a pizzaria, pedindo meu sabor favorito de pizza: peperonni.

- Veja se amanhã não queima de novo nossa janta, ok? Pizza dois dias não dá!

- Pode deixar.

Eu devorei cada pedaço com vontade e estava terminando de comer, quando ouvi o repórter na televisão. Fui comendo até a sala e parei para ver o noticiário. Me arrepiei quando ele começou a falar.

"Há poucas horas atrás, uma garota de programa foi assassinada e encontrada por um poilicial, que presenciou a fuga do assassino. Neste momento ele está dando detalhes sobre a aparência do mesmo. Os especialistas examinaram o corpo e podem afirmar com precisão, que trata-se do The Drain, devido ao tipo de ferida encontrado em praticamente todas as vítimas. Em breve voltaremos com mais notícias."

OMFG.

Eu quase morri engasgada com o pedaço de pizza que estava mastigando. Minha mãe me olhou preocupada e levantou para bater nas minhas costas.

- Bella, cuidado! Mastiga direito.

Eu senti meu rosto vermelho e meus olhos cheios de lágrimas pelo esforço que fiz para respirar.

- Vai beber uma água, Bella.

- Não precisa... Eu vou deitar mãe... Minha cabeça está estourando...

- Me chame se precisar.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Como ele dá um mole desses? Cara, eu sentia uma imensa raiva dele agora! Andei que nem louca pelo quarto de um lado para o outro e passei a noite toda em claro. Não fechei o olho um segundo sequer e vi o dia amanhecer, sentada na cama. Esperei minha mãe sair de casa e troquei de roupa. Corri que nem uma condenada pela rua para pegar a droga do ônibus e parei apavorada na frente de um jornaleiro. Só voltei a respirar normalmente quando cheguei na porta do seu prédio. Quando saí do elevador, ele estava lá, imóvel, lindo, dormindo ou seja lá o que ele fazia nessas horas. Eu não pensei duas vezes e corri até ele, socando seu peito.

- Seu idiota!

Eu vooei junto com ele até a outra parede, com seu corpo caindo no chão em cima do meu e seus olhos negros me encarando.

- Me mata logo que vai me fazer um favor!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Merda! Bella!

- Céus... Como você chega assim aqui, Bella?

Soltei seus pulsos e a levantei do chão, provavelmente toda dolorida. Ela estava chorando, mas a culpa não foi minha...

- Você sempre entra com cautela...

- Eu te odeio, Edward!

- Me odeia? O que eu fiz?

Ela jogou um jornal em cima de mim e eu estiquei a folha. Minha cara estava na primeira página. Fiquei famoso?

- O que é isso?

- Seu retrato-falado! Por causa da mulher que você matou ontem!

- Ah... O maldito policial...

Bella se afastou chorando e então eu entendi que o choro não era por eu tê-la atacado.

- Nada vai acontecer, Bella...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Nada vai acontecer? Que tipo de imbecil ele é? Empurrei Edward e sai de perto dele para não socá-lo ainda mais.

- Você não pensa, Edward! Só pode ser isso! Será que você não pesou todas as consequências de ter sua maldita cara estampada num jornal?

- Bella, eles nunca vão conseguir me fazer mal...

Eu queria que ele fosse humano para poder jogar algo naquela cara e machucar.

- Você esqueceu que minha mãe te viu, Edward? Que as pessoas no hospital que eu fiquei, te viram? Você não é invisível, Edward! Todo mundo te vê! Seus vizinhos te vêem!

Ele se aproximou de mim mas eu não me deixei ser tocada. Até ter meu pulsos segurados violentamente e meu corpo puxado para ele. Senti seus braços em volta do meu corpo me apertando e perdi a resistência. Eu já tinha deixado de gritar e agora estava chorando.

- Será que você não entende que eu não posso te perder?

- Você não vai me perder.

- Por favor, não mate mais... Eu arrumo um jeito de te conseguir sangue, eu posso até dar meu sangue todos os dias se for preciso... Mas não mate mais.

Meu rosto doi levantado e ele me olhava sério, enxugando meus olhos. Eu sentia seus dedos frios passarem pela minha pele e me causarem arrepio.

- Eu não quero seu sangue todos os dias, Bella. Isso te mataria.

- Melhor do que você caçando aí pelas ruas e correndo mais risco ainda de ser preso!

- Eu vou passar a me controlar mais, ok? Prometo. Agora, você pode se acalmar?

Ele me levou até o colchão e deitou comigo, beijando meu pescoço.

- Essa foto aí saiu em todos os jornais?

- Provavelmente.

- E quais as chances da sua mãe me reconhecer? Digo, o desenho não está dos melhores não...

- Eu não sei.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela estava pensativa, com a mente na mãe. Eu lembro de ter ficado muito pouco tempo na presença daquela mulher, para ela se lembrar tão bem de mim assim. Bella não devia estar pensando o mesmo já que sua ruga na testa estava bem acentuada. Se ela fosse capaz de me reconhecer, eu diria que teria que matá-la, mas duvido que Bella aceitaria isso.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Eu simplesmente não sei mais viver sem você...

Ela se encolheu nos meus braços, apoiando a cabeça no meu peito. Eu também não me imaginava mais vivendo sem essa humana frágil e delicada. Eu a amava mais do que a mim mesmo.

- Eu também te amo. Sempre.

Beijei seus cabelos e roçei minha boca na sua orelha quente, sentindo seu calor emanar para o meu. Ela virou o rosto e o corpo, subindo em cima de mim e me beijando a boca. Fiquei um pouco sem reação, pois não esperava isso dela. Bella deitou sobre mim e intensificou o beijo, num ritmo lento, passando as mãos por dentro da minha camisa.

- Edward?

- Oi.

- Faça amor comigo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu não vou negar que ainda tinha medo. Pois eu tinha bastante. E meu corpo ainda não se sentia tão à vontade para isso. Mas eu queria tanto Edward... Queria poder sentí-lo novamente... Ele me olhava sério, como se estivesse pensando naquele meu pedido.

- Você tem certeza disso?

Ele me perguntou, passando os dedos nos meus lábios. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e puxei minha blusa para cima, tirando-a e jogando no chão. Ele deslizou uma mão pelo meu pescoço descendo até meu umbigo, me fazendo tremer com aquela pele fria. Quando vi, nós já tínhamos trocado de posição e eu estava embaixo dele. Minha calça foi tirada lentamente junto com a calcinha e ele veio me beijando desde os meus pés. Demorou um pouco na canela, vindo pela coxa, virilha, ventre, barriga, até chegar aos meus seios e ficar por lá. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei apenas sentir sua boca brincando na minha pele.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Você já perguntou antes...

- Eu não quero fazer nada que te deixe mal...

Puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu e beijei de novo sua boca, brincando com sua língua que tentava caçar a minha, até ficar sem fôlego.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta. Dá para tirar logo a roupa?

Edward riu e ficou de joelhos, fazendo um streap rápido para mim, até ficar só de cueca. Eu puxei o elástico com os dedos e soltei, ouvindo o estalo contra sua pele. Ele fez cara de malvado e tirou a peça, deitando sobre mim novamente e abrindo um pouco as minhas pernas.

- Tenho medo de te mahcucar...

- Eu te aviso se isso acontecer.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela entrelaçou os braços no meu pescoço e eu não pude subir de volta. Fiquei deitado com ela enquanto a penetrava devagar. Eu estava mais tenso do que Bella, tenho certeza. Não sabia controlar ainda o meu ritmo na hora do sexo. Nós sempre fomos meio selvagens na cama.

Deslizei com cuidado para dentro dela, que arqueou as costas e gemeu baixinho. Isso me excitava mais ainda e eu me controlei para não começar a bombar forte. Beijei seu rosto, seu pescoço, enquanto rebolava um pouco, até começar a tirar devagar e colocar novamente.

- Hum...

Bella mordeu os lábios e alisou minhas costas com as palmas das mãos.

- Está bom assim?

- Aham...

Ela tinha fechado os olhos então eu podia contemplar tranquilamente seu rosto lindo e calmo. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos por causa dos dentes e ela mexia o corpo embaixo do meu. Aumentei só um pouco o ritmo da estocadas e não a vi reclamar. Ótimo.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele era perfeito para mim. Ele sabia fazer como ninguém. Edward estava calmo, no meu tempo, eu sentia ele entrar e sair devagar, me beijando a boca cada vez que entrava fundo, para tirar depois. Ele chegou ao orgasmo antes de mim e saiu do meu corpo logo em seguida. Tentei puxá-lo pelos cabelos e obrigá-lo a ficar ali, mas então entendi o que ele queria fazer. Sua boca gelada e sua língua me sugaram e penetraram respectivamente, me fazendo contorcer no colchão. Ele passava as mãos na minha barriga enquanto lambia meu clitóris. Meu corpo tremeu em puro êxtase e senti sua boca me limpando devagar.

- Está mais calma agora?

Ele tinha subido de volta e me olhava nos olhos agora, com seu sorri torto.

- Aham...

Nós estávamos deitados agora, ainda grudados. Edward mantinha os olhos fechados e se eu não o conhecesse, eu podia jurar que ele estava dormindo. Mas não, ele estava bem alerta, eu o sentia pensativo.

- Eu tenho tanto medo de perder você, Edward...

- Não tenha.

Agora ele voltou a me olhar, com uma expressão dura em seu rosto, mas bem decidida.

- Eu nunca sairei de perto de você. Tenha certeza.

- Você jura?

- Sim.

Ele sorriu e beijou levemente os meus lábios, quase raspando de tão delicado. Eu fiz o máximo para acreditar nas suas palavras e isso já bastaria. Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas a foto, o seu rosto desenhado no jornal, sendo procurado por todo e qualquer policial do Estado, isso ainda me dava calafrios.

- Bella, não é melhor você voltar para casa?

- Não...

- Sua mãe. Eu não quero uma velha histéria preocupada contigo.

Meu problema com a minha mãe no momento não era esse. Era o medo dela reconhecer Edward. Tremi em pensar na possibilidade e apertei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Eu vou... Mas você pode dormir comigo hoje?

Ele me olhou calmo e beijou minha testa.

- Claro. Deixe a janela aberta que estarei lá.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu tive raiva de mim quando Bella foi embora sozinha. Eu odiava o sol, por não poder enfrentá-lo e levá-la em segurança até em casa. Mas eu fiquei alerta com o pensamento nela. Se eu sentisse algo acontecendo, eu iria, de qualquer forma. Nem que eu tivesse que chegar em cinzas no local.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava dando uma arrumada na casa, para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, já que não via a hora de estar novamente com o Edward. Quando minha mãe chegou em casa, eu corri para o quarto, evitando muito contato com ela. Meu estômago revirava só em pensar na imagem de Edward estampada nos jornais.

- Bella?

Ela bateu na minha porta e entrou, me olhando séria.

- Oi.  
- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

OMG. Já era! Minha garganta secou e meus lábios tremeram de nervoso. Eu sentei devagar na cama, lembrando de respirar devagar.

- Mãe... eu posso... explicar...  
- Melhor mesmo! O que você fez com minha filha desorganizada? Essa casa está um brinco!

Era sério? Ela agora estava sorrindo feliz para mim? Quase mijei nas calças quando o medo passou. Deus! Não se brinca assim com corações fracos.

- É... Eu quis arrumar a casa...  
- Vamos jantar?

Jantamos tranquilamente, com a minha mãe me elogiando toda hora pela casa do jeito que estava. Realmente eu nunca fui a pessoa mais organizada do mundo. Depois da janta, ela foi grudar na televisão como sempre fazia e eu resolvi lavar logo a louça. Foi quando eu comecei a escutar o repórter no telejornal, que meu estômago começou a revirar novamente. Ele começou a falar sobre o retrato-falado que o policial tinha feito do The Drain e eu desliguei a torneira para ouvir melhor, sem conseguir me mover do lugar.

- Bella?

Minha mãe me chamou, com uma voz assustada. Respirei fundo.

- Bella!

O tom dela mudou de susto para estresse e eu notei que ela já não mais falava, e sim gritava.

- Isabella! Venha aqui agora!

Senti minhas pernas bambas enquanto caminhei até a sala. Tive medo que meus joelhos falhassem e eu caísse ali, demonstrando fraqueza na frente dela. Ela me olhava do sofá, com o rosto vermelho e olhos preocupados.

- Bella! Esse homem! Esse homem é o que estava no hospital com você!

Minha mãe gritava, levantando do sofá e vindo sacudir meus ombros. Eu não quis olhar para a televisão, eu apenas olhei para frente.

- Não é ele.  
- Como não? Eu sei que é ele, Bella! Bella, quem é esse homem?

Meu corpo não reagia.

Ela me soltou enquanto eu continuava em choque e correu para o telefone em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Vou ligar para a polícia!  
- Não!

Não sei direito de onde eu tirei forças, me eu apenas pulei em cima da minha mãe, derrubando-a no sofá, com uma expressão de pânico enquanto me encarava.

- Bella, esse cara é um assassino!  
- Ele não é!

Ok, ele era, mas como explicar tudo a ela? Senti as lágrimas saltarem dos meus olhos. Lágrimas de medo e raiva.

- Ele não é isso, mãe!  
- Isabella Swan, vá agora para o seu quarto e não saia de lá enquanto eu não mandar.  
- Não.  
- EU NÃO ESTOU PEDINDO, BELLA!

A sua expressão mudou e eu não reconheci minha mãe, que me segurou forte pelo braço e me arrastou para o quarto, fechando minha porta.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Estava saindo do meu prédio para ir à casa de Bella, quando ela dobrou minha esquina correndo desesperada.

- Edward!  
- Bella. Você... você está chorando?

Passei um dedo pelos seus olhos molhados e a abracei, com medo de que tivesse acontecido outra tragédia. Trouxe ela rápido para dentro, enquanto ela tremia nos meus braços.

- Edward... minha mãe...  
- Calma. O que houve?  
- Ela... ela viu... você. Sua foto!

Bella chorava desesperada falando sobre a mãe. Eu a sentei no colchão enquanto andava pensando no que fazer.

- Terei que matar sua mãe, Bella.  
- Você ficou louco?

Ela me olhou com raiva. Ok, talvez essa opção não esteja disponível. Sentei do seu lado e a puxei para mim, fazendo-a se acalmar.

- Me diz o que foi que ela falou. E como ela soube?  
- No noticiário, Edward. Todo americano que estava vendo o jornal, viu a sua cara.

Eu me pergunto se eu estava igualzinho mesmo. Espero que não tenham me desenhado com nenhuma deficiência. Ok, isso não é hora, né? Ela fungou e olhou para mim, com seu rosto triste, passando a mão pela minha boca.

- O que nós vamos fazer?  
- Nós não. Eu, Bella. Não quero que você se meta no meio do fogo cruzado.  
- Eu já estou nele, Edward! Eu acabei de fugir de casa para vir me encontrar com o assassino mais procurado atualmente do país!

Ela levou um susto quando seu celular tocou, uma musiquinha estridente, avisando que a ligação vinha de sua casa. Bella tirou o aparelho do bolso da calça e suspirou olhando a tela.

- Ela já deve estar histéria lá...  
- Vai atender?  
- E dizer o que? Que estou com você?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Respirei fundo e ajeitei a voz, antes de apertar o botão.

- Alô.  
- Isabella Swan, volte agora para casa! Você quer que eu morra de preocupação? Bella, eu espero que você não esteja com esse homem! Bella, minha filha, por favor, escuta sua mãe pelo menos uma vez na vida...  
- Mãe.

Eu cortei-a rápido, antes que ela começasse a chorar no telefone. Por enquanto, seu tom de voz era de raiva.

- Bella, eu...  
- Mãe, me escuta! Eu não vou voltar para casa, se você não desistir dessa loucura de avisar a polícia!  
- Eu já avisei, Isabella! Você não acha mesmo que eu vou deixar esse lunático te seduzir, não é? Volte agora para casa, Bella!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela estava começando a chorar de novo e sua mão com o telefone começou a tremer.

- Não!  
- Bella... desligue...

Ela me olhou triste e afastou o aparelho do rosto, apertando o botão de desligar a ligação. Seu rosto afundou no meu peito enquanto aquelas mãos tão delicadas agarraram minha camisa. Eu beijei-as uma de cada vez antes de abraçá-la.

- Me desculpe por tudo, Bella.  
- Você não tem culpa.  
- Eu tenho sim... E você sabe.  
- Ok, você tem mesmo. Mas não é culpa sua se minha mãe é uma imbecil!

Beijei sua cabeça, tentando pensar em alguma solução e ela olhou para cima, me encarando.

- Uma imbecil que eu amo e não há hipótese alguma de você matar, ok?  
- Ok. Não encostarei nela.

Essa seria minha primeira opção, mas eu não ousaria fazer algo a uma pessoa com quem Bella parecia se importar tanto.

Depois de algum tempo eu consegui acalmá-la e fazê-la dormir um pouco. Levantei e fiquei parado olhando aquela figura frágil enrolada no próprio corpo. Como eu podia estar tão conectado com ela, a ponto de não conseguir ficar longe? Eu sabia que talvez o melhor que eu pudesse fazer, era ir para o mais longe possível da cidade, para que ela pudesse ter uma vida normal. Sim, eu sabia. Mas eu nunca fazia nada em relação a isso, simplesmente porque eu mesmo não conseguia ficar longe. Eu não sabia o que fazer, só podia esperar. As complicações chegariam uma hora. Se meu rosto estava mesmo sendo divulgado por aí, em algum momento algum vizinho me reconheceria.

- Edward?

Olhei para trás e a vi sentada no colchão, me olhando assustada.

- Estou aqui.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele estava em pé na janela, sorrindo para mim. Eu tinha tido um pesadelo, de que ele estava indo embora. Mas era tão real, que eu senti meu coração sendo sugado. Levantei rápido e fui até ele, sentindo sua mão passando pelos meus cabelos e tocando minhas costas, me puxando na direção do seu corpo.

- Eu estou simplesmente aqui.  
- Nunca me deixe, por favor.

Ele levantou meu rosto e me beijou, passando os braços por debaixo da minha bunda e me pegando no colo.

- Eu não sou tão forte a esse ponto.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Nós fizemos amor e depois que ela pegou no sono, eu desci um pouco para a rua. Não iria me alimentar, era apenas para espairecer. Andando por ali perto, parei na porta de um bar e vi a televisão ligada e uma notícia sobre uma empresa chamada **MAXCOM**. Lembro de ter ouvido falar nela quando estava na casa de Bella da outra vez. Mas agora pelo visto as coisas tinham se complicado, já que a mesma coisa tinha acontecido na sede aqui dos Estados Unidos.

- É isso que dá quererem brincar de Deus!  
- Isso é tudo uma baboseira! Para mim robô só existe em filme!

Os bêbados começaram a dar suas opiniões sobre o assunto e eu achei melhor me retirar. O corpo de Bella era bem mais interessante que robôs e afins. Quando entrei no apartamento, ouvi o celular dela tocando e corri até ele para não acordá-la. Era ligação da sua casa. Foi mais forte que eu. Eu atendi.

- Bella, eu não estou brinc...  
- Bella está dormindo.

Silêncio na ligação. Pois é sogrinha, vamos conversar um pouco, que tal? Achei melhor quebrar o clima tenso, afinal, eu queri entrar para a família, né?

- O gato comeu sua língua?  
- Seu desgraçado! O que você fez com minha filha?  
- Bem, há algumas horas atrás, eu a fiz ter prazer. Isso serve?  
- Ouça bem seu filho da mãe, se você machucar a Bella, eu...  
- Ouça você. Eu amo sua filha e não vou fazer mal a ela. Quem está fazendo, no momento, é você.  
- Eu tenho fé que a polícia vai te achar, seu nojento!  
- E eu estarei aqui esperando.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para junto do corpo quente dela.

- Edward?

Ela perguntou baixinho quando eu a puxei, para abraçá-la de lado.

- Sou eu... Volte a dormir...

Alisei seus cabelos e a envolvi mais ainda em meus braços, dando a sensação de proteção que ela tanto gostava.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Nós estávamos na ilha, Edward corria atrás de mim, junto com Sawyer. Eu corri o quanto eu pude e parei na beira de um penhasco, onde minha mãe estava, me olhando com raiva e de braços cruzados.

- Isso é o que dá não ouvir sua mãe, Isabella!

E então o corpo rígido de Edward se chocou com o meu. Eu olhei para trás e o vi tentando me segurar enquanto eu caía do penhasco. Minha mãe ria. OMG!

- OMG!  
- Ei... calma...

Estava agora sentada no colchão, suando. Foi um pesadelo? Edward me olhava preocupado, alisando meu rosto.

- Foi só um pesadelo, Bella.  
- Eu sei. Mas foi bizarro...  
- Era sobre o que?  
- Eu correndo. De você e de Sawyer. E eu... caí de um penhasco.

Ele me abraçou e deitou de novo comigo. Eu me aninhei nos seus braços, meu refúgio.

- Dorme...

Foram três dias intensos vividos ali no apartamento dele. Eu ia na rua fazer as coisas e dei um jeito de não deixá-lo sair para se alimentar. Dei meu sangue 2 vezes a ele, e para isso, precisei aumentar meus reforços com a alimentação. Tive que ficar de tocaia na esquina de casa, esperando minha mãe sair para trabalhar, para só então, entrar em casa e pegar comida, ou dinheiro. Felizmente eu recebia uma pensão do meu pai, então não precisava depender do dinheiro da minha mãe. Edward agora tinha acabado de se alimentar, de mim, e estava passando a língua no ferimento do meu pescoço, enquanto eu recuperava as forças e tomava uma vitamina.

- Eu desisto, Bella. Vou sair amanhã para caçar!  
- O que?

Eu olhei para ele, que estava com o maxilar travado de raiva e não me olhava nos olhos. Seus pulsos estavam cerrados e um rosnado baixo saía do seu peito.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.  
- Você não pode sair, Edward!  
- Eu não aguento mais fazer isso contigo!

Ele levantou furioso e chutou uma cadeira, partindo-a ao meio. Eu me assustei com o barulho e acho que ele pensou que tivesse me assustado com ele, pois ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto.

- Você não percebe que eu estou te matando aos poucos?  
- Matando? Eu estou bem, Edward.  
- Hoje. Mas até quando vai me dar seu sangue? Por mais uma semana? Duas? Um mês? Bella, seu corpo vai começar a enfraquecer.  
- Não vai não, eu estou me alimentando bem!  
- Meu amor... é como se você doasse sangue todo dia.

Eu sabia, no fundo, que ele tinha razão. Não teria como eu levar isso por muito tempo, nem me entupindo de vitaminas. Mas eu não podia arriscar perdê-lo tampouco.

- Bem, então vou conseguir bolsas de sangue para você!  
- Eu consigo muito pouco às vezes, Bella. Quem dirá você. É difícil.  
- Eu vou conseguir, ok?

Eu poderia não conseguir, mas eu pelo menos iria tentar. Fiquei planejando uma visita ate o hospital mais próximo para tentar roubar umas bolsas de sangue. Edward me olhava preocupado e ele tentou varias vezes fazer com que eu esquecesse daquele assunto.

- Vamos nos concentrar em nos dois, ok?  
- Ok.

Eu respondi com um sorriso no rosto enquanto ele beijava minha testa.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu tinha medo que Bella pudesse aprontar alguma coisa para me ajudar. Ela achava que estava vivendo dentro de um programa de TV, onde as pessoas armavam planos mirabolantes e sempre se davam bem.

- Eu vou em casa de novo pegar algumas roupas.  
- Você já não foi em casa hoje, para quê precisa voltar amanha?

Ela me olhou e piscou rápido, provavelmente tentando pensar em alguma resposta plausível. Eu envolvi sua cintura com meus braços e grudei meus lábios na pele macia do seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele arrepiada.

- A quem você acha que consegue enganar, Bella?  
- Eu... Não estou tentando enganar ninguém. Qual o problema de eu ir em casa?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Será que eu sou tão ruim assim? Eu sabia que ele não era otário em acreditar, mas eu iria continuar com meu plano de qualquer maneira, a não ser que ele resolvesse me amarrar em alguma pilastra. Coisa que eu tinha certeza que ele seria incapaz de fazer.

- Eu estou falando serio em relação anão querer que você tente fazer alguma besteira para conseguir sangue para mim, entendeu? E eu sei que você esta tramando alguma coisa, mas infelizmente eu não posso andar atrás de você durante o dia.  
- Confia em mim, ok?

Eu sorri e beijei sua boca. Enquanto ele deslizava uma mão pelas minhas costas.

Ele ficou deitado comigo durante um bom tempo, e eu só acordei quando o despertador do celular tocou. Edward estava lá naquela posição bizarra que ele costumava ficar, em pé encostado na parede. Troquei de roupa e sai de lá tentando não fazer muito barulho. Me aproximei de casa e fiquei escondida esperando minha mãe sair. Quando ela se foi, eu entrei e fui direto até meu quarto. Lembro que eu tinha usado há dois anos atrás uma fantasia de enfermeira numa festa de halloween, Ok, eu não iria usar aquele top branco e nem a meia arrastão branca, mas eu acho que o jaleco iria servir. Coloquei dentro de uma sacola e fui no hospital que ficava a uns três quarteirões de minha rua. Estava bem movimentado por se tratar de início de plantão dos funcionários, mas era única hora do dia em que eu poderia fazer isso sem a interrupção de Edward.

- Bom dia.

Uma mulher passou por mim enquanto eu andava pelo corredor principal do hospital vestindo meu jaleco. OMG, era muito azar o meu jaleco ser branco e os das enfermeiras ali serem verdes. Quando eu parei em frente a um quadro com a descrição de todas as casas sendo atendidas, para tentar descobrir aonde eu conseguiria as bolsas, senti uma mão tocar o meu ombro.

- Ei, você é nova aqui, não é?

Virei rápido para olhar e vi que tinha um cara quarentão com a testa franzida me olhando.

- S-sou... Como sabe?  
- Eu não sei, estou apenas chutando, pelo seu jaleco.  
- Ah sim, eu não achei o meu e peguei o de uma amiga emprestado...

Desconversei e fingi estar ocupada para ficar ali. Eu já sabia onde era exatamente que eu deveria ir. Peguei o elevador para o terceiro andar e sai no corredor vazio. Procurei pela terceira porta e entrei rápido. As bolsas estavam lá, nos refrigeradores, e eu coloquei rápido umas oito ou dez dentro da sacola.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

O que eu penso que estou fazendo? Pensa rápido, pensa rápido... Senti o medo crescer dentro de mim e me virei lentamente para ver quem tinha me flagrado. Tinha uma mulher, de uns 50 anos, me olhando feio e de braços cruzados. Pela roupa, parecia ser enfermeira.

- Eu já vi de tudo nesse mundo! Mas ladra de sangue? Essa é novidade!

Ela falou balançando a cabeça negativamente para mim e então esticou a mão.

- Me devolva.  
- Não é... o que você está pensando... sabe?

Eu falei nervosa, sem encontrar uma boa desculpa para aquela situação. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não se incomode, pois não é para mim que você vai ter que se explicar e sim para os seguranças.  
- Não!

A enfermeira carrancuda arrancou as bolsas que eu estava segurando e saiu pela porta. Eu entrei em pânico e pensei em fugir, sair correndo, o mais depressa possível sem olhar para trás, porém, quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta, dei de cara com um segurança.

- Com pressa, senhorita?  
- Eu...  
- É essa aqui?  
- A própria. Estava com 4 bolsas. Se eu não tivesse chegado, sabe-se lá quantas ela iria roubar! E veja só esse jaleco... Fantasia de Haloween!

Engoli seco quando o homem me segurou pelo braço e me levou pelo corredor.

Fui levada para uma sala, tipo administração, enquanto tentava me explicar no meio do caminho. Minha melhor desculpa foi a de que eu tinha feito uma aposta com uns amigos de que conseguiria entrar lá sem ser pega. Eu juro, essa foi a minha melhor desculpa. Um chefão lá do hospital pediu um telefone para entrar em contato com os meus pais e foi aí que as coisas ficaram piores. Eu não tive outra saída, a não ser ir para a delegacia. Passei o telefone de casa e uns 20 minutos depois, minha mãe chegava no hospital.

- Bella!

Ela falou assustada quando entrou na sala e me levantou da cadeira, tateando meu corpo todo, como quem procurava por algum pedaço faltando.

- Sua irresponsável!  
- A senhora é a mãe dela?  
- Sim. O que houve?  
- Sua filha estava roubando bolsas de sangue do hospital. Bolsas essas que são vitais para salvar vidas.

Evitei olhá-la nos olhos, mas sentia que ela estava querendo explodir ali. Minha péssima desculpa pareceu funcionar um pouco e depois de longos minutos com minha mãe tendo uma conversa com o chefão, eu fui liberada.

- Agradeça imensamente por ele ser uma pessoa flexível!

Ela rosnou enquanto me arrastava para fora do hospital. Eu fui forçada a entrar no carro e fiquei lá, sem dar uma palavra enquanto ela dirigia. E então, piorou. Nós não estávamos fazendo o caminho para minha casa. Eu olhei minha mãe, séria no volante.

- Onde estamos indo?  
- Para a delegacia.

Meu cérebro demorou alguns segundos para processar aquela informação.

- Como assim... delegacia?  
- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou deixar tudo isso em branco, né Isabella?  
- Mãe, você está entendendo tudo errado...

Ela subiu na calçada do prédio da polícia e desligou o carro.

- Eu estou falando sério, Bella. Nós vamos entrar aqui e você vai contar tudo que sabe sobre The Drain.

Se eu era branca, devo ter ficado um fantasma quando ela falou assim, tão naturalmente, o codinome dele.

- Sim, não me olhe desse jeito. Eu não tenho mais dúvidas que seja ele.  
- Você não pode me obrigar a mexer a boca!  
- Vamos ver.

Ela abriu a porta e desceu do carro. Merda! Minha porta abriu e ela me arrancou dali, entrando comigo no prédio.

- Deixa de palhaçada, mãe!  
- Boa tarde. Com quem posso falar sobre o caso do The Drain?

Os policiais ali a olharam surpresos e direcionaram os olhares então, para mim, que estava toda desengonçada sendo segurada por ela.

- Pode nos adiantar exatamente do que se trata, senhora...?  
- Swan, Renée. Sim, minha filha por incrível que pareça, namora esse assassino!

Senti o chão sumindo debaixo dos meus pés. Era um sonho, só pode! Ela não estava mesmo fazendo isso comigo e com Edward. Imediatamente nos levaram para uma sala vazia e ela me sentou ao seu lado, sem soltar meu braço. Me controlei ao máximo para não entrar em desespero e começar a chorar ali. Logo, um homem parrudo e ligeiramente simpático, entrou na sala com outros 2 caras e fechou a porta.

- Pois não. Sou o detetive Farnell, responsável pelo caso The Drain. Quais informações as senhoras têm para nos fornecer?

O detetive sentou na mesa à nossa frente e cruzou as mãos em cima de uma agenda. Ele intercalava os olhares entre eu e minha mãe.

- Essa é minha filha, Isabella. Alguns dias atrás eu descobri que o tão falado The Drain, é seu namorado.

A expressão do homem mudou totalmente. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e limpou a garganta, olhando para os outros dois cara em pé ao nosso lado.

- Namorado? Você pode confirmar essa informação, Isabella?  
- Não. Minha mãe é louca.

Ela me olhou com raiva e voltou a falar com o detetive.

- Veja bem, eu o conheci, pessoalmente. E eu vi o retrato-falado!  
- Senhora, muitas pessoas possuem traços físicos semelhantes. Tem certeza que não é apenas uma grande coincidência?  
- Tenho absoluta certeza! Ela está dizendo que sou louca, porque ama esse...  
- Bastardo!  
- Que seja! Minha filha fugiu de casa quando eu descobri tudo!  
- Pare com isso mãe...

Ela apertou meu braço e me apontou o dedo.

- Bella, não ouse! Eu não vou perder você para ele, ouviu bem?

O detetive fez um sinal com as mãos para que parássemos a discussão.

- Muito bem, o que eu posso fazer, é expedir um mandado judicial para ir até a casa dele, ou intimá-lo a prestar um depoimento.  
- Ok.  
- Basta me passar o endereço e nome dele.

Minha mãe me olhou. O detetive me olhou. Os dois cara me olharam.

- Desculpem, mas eu não vou falar nada.  
- O senhor pode prendê-la por obstrução da justiça?

Hein?

- Mãe!  
- O que foi? Eu prefiro você presa do que dormindo com um serial-killer!

Lógico que eu não ia abrir a minha boca nem sob tortura braba. E já que minha mãe queria guerra, então ela iria ter. Eu simplesmente cruzei meus braços e fiquei olhando para a cara do detetive, que parecia estar perdendo a paciência.

- Minha senhora, eu não posso prender sua filha simplesmente porque a senhora acha que o namorado dela é o The Drain.  
- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! Isso que ela está fazendo não seria obstrução da justiça?

Ele olhou para ela surpreso, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Quer mesmo deixar sua filha presa?

Minha mãe me olhou morrendo de raiva por eu não estar contribuindo com ela e balançou firmemente a cabeça.

- Quero. Nada que uma noite na sarjeta não faça!

OMG, eu ia mesmo dormir na prisão? Ele e os outros policiais prepararam uns documentos que minha mãe teve que assinar e algum tempo depois, eu estava sendo levada lá para dentro.

- Mãe, você é louca!  
- Vamos ver quem é a louca, Isabella.  
- Você acha que isso vai fazer com que eu fale? Acha? Eu te odeio!

Eu vi que os olhos dela estavam cheios d'água, mas ela não dava o braço a torcer. Fui colocada numa cela vazia e me senti entrando em pânico quando o som da chave fez barulho na fechadura.

Sentei na cama minúscula que tinha no canto da cela e fiquei olhando em volta, para aquele cubículo nojento, imundo e frio. Fiquei nervosa quando lembrei que iria escurecer e Edward daria a minha falta. Tinha medo do que ele pudesse fazer ou onde ele pudesse ir para me procurar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Para começo de história, já achei estranho quando acordei e não encontrei Bella no apartamento. Olhei pela janela e fiquei pensando o que fazer. Mil hipóteses passaram pela minha cabeça, desde Bella sendo atropelada na rua até sua mãe a aprisionando em casa. Eu precisava sair para saber o que estava acontecendo. Troquei de roupa rápido e fui seguindo seu cheiro, me concentrando ao máximo, pois ela já devia ter saído lá de casa há algum tempo, devido a fraqueza do seu rastro. O caminho que o cheiro fazia me levou até sua casa, mas não ficou concentrado lá. Dei a volta para olhar seu quarto e encontrei tudo apagado. Já ia saindo quando escutei a voz de Renée lá dentro, no outro quarto e me aproximei.

"- Eu estou em pânico, Charlie! Se fosse você aqui, você também não iria saber o que fazer! ... Não, eu não prendi nossa filha porque acho legal! ... Ela precisa falar, ok? Ela está acobertando aquele monstro!"

Eu não sei se estava entendendo certo, mas pelo que Renée falava, ela tinha prendido Bella? Tipo, na prisão? Meu ódio cresceu e resolvi sair fora dali antes que entrasse e partisse aquela mulher ao meio.

Se Bella estava realmente presa, eu tinha que ir verificar isso. Parei em frente ao prédio da delegacia e senti seu cheiro mais forte ali. Eu entrei. Não tinha muitas outras opções. Quando cheguei no saguão do prédio, uns dois policiais me olharam de relance e depois voltaram os olhares para mim.

- Você?  
- Eu.

Eles congelaram no lugar e só deslizaram os olhos em volta, procurando reforços. Eu sorri.

- Alguém querendo um autógrafo?

Voei em cima deles, mas um conseguiu disparar o alarme e logo eu vi mais policiais chegando armados. Droga, ia me sujar! Eu dei dois passos para trás, levantando as mãos.

- Ei! Eu sou vim buscar minha namorada. Basta ninguém me impedir disso...

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi barulho de tiros lá fora. Meu coração disparou, sabendo que a única pessoa louca o suficiente para invadir o prédio da polícia, era Edward. OMG. Não!

- Edward! Edward!

Gritei com toda a força que eu pude para que ele me escutasse.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ouvi os gritos de Bella e achei melhor esperar um pouco antes de matar todo mundo ali. Eu precisava chegar até ela primeiro e ver como ela estava. Passei na velocidade da luz pelos policiais do local e encontrei a parte onde ficavam as celas. Bella estava no fundo, sozinha em uma delas e com as mãos agarradas à grade.

- Bella!  
- Edward, vai embora!

Ela me olhou super assustada e estendeu as mãos para me tocar. Anasilei aquelas grades e percebi que era super fácil tirá-la dali, eu só precisava quebrar a grade num ponto estratégico.

- Você está bem? Te machucaram?

- Vai embora, Edward! Anda!

Ouvi o barulho dos policiais chegando até nós. Eu teria menos de 10 segundos para fazer alguma coisa. Bella segurou minha mão colocando toda sua força ali e me olhou, agora com raiva.

- Vai!  
- Não!  
- Mãos ao alto!  
- Pare onde está!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu tremi de medo do que pudesse acontecer agora que eu já escutava o barulho dos policiais correndo e chegando. Quando ouvi as vozes mandando Edward não se mexer e tudo mais, quase gritei mais uma vez para que ele saísse dali. Edward soltou minha mão e virou de frente para os policiais que se aproximavam armados.

- Eu acho melhor, para o bem de vocês, pararem por aí mesmo.  
- Edward...

Eles nem deram ouvidos a ele e continuaram se aproximando. Eu já suava de nervoso, quando então, num movimento super rápido, Edward saiu de perto da minha cela e agarrou um deles pelo pescoço, trazendo-o para perto de mim.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, pessoal?  
- Solte-o!  
- Atirem, andem! Podem atirar!

O policial desesperado pedia, gritava aos companheiros, que olhavam desesperados para Edward e para ele, refém.

- Ah... Podem atirar mesmo. Eu não me importo... Na verdade, faz bem para meu ego.

Eu tinha vontade de sair daquela cela e matá-lo pessoalmente, com minhas próprias mãos. Desde quando se brinca assim com policiais armados?

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eles não estavam me levando muito a sério, pelo visto. Quando um deles apontou a arma na direção de Bella, foi o mesmo que se tivessem atirado em mim. Quebrei o pescoço do refém e avancei para cima deles. Escutava Bella gritando meu nome desesperadamente, mas eu sabia que ali naquela hora, era ou eles, ou ela. Eles sabiam que ela era meu ponto fraco. Mate 3º conseguiu fugir, talvez para pedir reforços, não sei.

- OMG, Edward! O que você fez?

Fui rápido até sua cela e quebrei 2 grades num determinado ângulo que desse para ela sair. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e senti ela soluçando no meu ombro.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Peguei-a no colo e saí veloz do prédio, aproveitando que a recepção estava um caos.

- Edward... Você só piorou tudo...

Bella continuava chorando quando eu cheguei duas esquinas além da delegacia e parei um pouco, colocando-a no chão. Ela estava pálida, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e me olhava com olhos meio tristes.

- Desculpe. Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não podia...  
- Podia sim! Era para você ter me deixado lá!  
- Não, Bella! Você estava lá por minha causa. Como queria que eu ficasse tranquilo sabendo disso?

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou, me fazendo sentir segura. Eu tinha tanto medo, tanto... De perdê-lo.

- Vamos para casa.

Edward me pegou no colo de novo para irmos mais rápido. Quando chegamos no seu apartamento, eu pude relaxar um pouco, beijando-o por todo o rosto.

- Estava com saudades já...  
- Sua mãe é uma cobra, Bella!  
- Ela... Ela queria que eu falasse de você.  
- E já que não falou, ela então achou interessante colocar a filha para dormir na cadeia?

Ele se exaltou, cheio de raiva e socou um pedaço da parede, fazendo uma rachadura no local onde sua mão bateu. Alisei suas costas e beijei seu braço, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Esqueça isso...  
- Impossível.

Edward me olhou com os olhos negros que sempre me davam medo e me encarou sério, abaixando para ficar da minha altura.

- Eu sei que te prometi não fazer nada a sua mãe, Bella. Mas a partir do momento que ela coloca em risco a única coisa que me importa... Eu retiro minha promessa.  
- Não!  
- Sim. Se ela ousar encostar um dedo em você...  
- Chega, Edward! Por favor!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela começou a chora e deixou o corpo cair devagar no chão, permanecendo sentada ali, aos meus pés. Ajoelhei e limpei suas lágrimas, ficando nervoso em vê-la daquele jeito.

- Eu vou me afastar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou petrificada, até parando de chorar. Me arrependi de ter dito aquilo naquele momento.

- Co-como assim?  
- Nada, deixa para lá... Quer tomar um banho?  
- Edward! Você diz isso e quer que eu "deixe para lá"?

Levantei e saí de perto dela, já me preparando para o que vinha.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Como assim ele me diz que vai se afastar? Eu senti um vazio tomar conta de mim ao ouvir tais palavras. Era a pior coisa que podia acontecer, definitivamente. Ele parou em pé, na janela, olhando a rua e de costas para mim.

- Edward...  
- Bella, vamos ser sinceros? Nós não teremos mais paz, ok?

Um bolo se formou na minha garganta e eu quis gritar, mas ao invés disso, eu engoli.

- E isso é motivo para tal?  
- Eu não me importo se eu não tiver paz. Se eu tiver que viver escondido, nem nada do tipo. Eu me importo é contigo, com a vida que você está levando.

Ele virou para mim e se aproximou de novo.

- Bella, eu ficando aqui com você, sua vida vai virar um inferno. Eles agora não têm mais dúvidas. Eles sabem que você tem contato comigo...

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Bella agarrou meus braços e sua expressão me dilacerava por dentro. Seus olhos se encheram d'água e ela começou a gritar comigo.

- Eu estou pouco me importando para o que a polícia pensa, Edward! Eu não estou nem aí se vou ser cúmplice, suspeita ou qualquer outra coisa... Eu só não posso imaginar ficar sem você...

Sua boca tremia e um soluço saiu com força quando ela me abraçou, grudando o rosto no meu peito.

- Bella...  
- Não fala nada, Edward. Por favor... Não fala.

Levantei seu rosto e beijei sua testa, tentando fazê-la compreender. Fiz com que ela sentasse no colchão e a olhei sério.

- Me escuta, ok? Eu não quero ficar longe de você. Mas talvez seja preciso nós nos afastarmos por um tempo, Bella. Eu posso sumir por algumas semanas, esperar a poeira abaixar...  
- Não!  
- O que você quer que eu faça então? Me diz. Me diz o que é e eu faço!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Edward parecia ter perdido a paciência comigo e agora estava um pouco alterado. Seus olhos começaram a escurecer, não chegando a ficar totalmente negros, mas ainda assim, bem escuros.

- Eu não sei.  
- Bella, eu não me preocupo comigo e sim com você. Eu ficando aqui, você vai ficar comigo...  
- Claro que vou!

Peguei em seu rosto e beijei sua boca de leve. Ele suspirou e segurou minhas mãos, me olhando nos olhos.

- Esse é o problema. Pode acabar mal para você.  
- Nós podemos fugir então. Juntos.  
- Não Bella. Eu não vou fazer nada que te coloque em perigo.

Ele se afastou de mim e foi até a janela. Edward parecia tenso, olhando lá para fora tão imóvel como se estivesse dormindo.

- Se você sumir... Não precisa voltar.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela era teimosa demais. Depois dessas palavras, era óbvio que eu não conseguiria sumir. Não com a possibilidade de não vê-la de novo. Voltei para o colchão e sentei para abraçá-la. Seus olhos fecharam quando meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e eu beijei seus cabelos.

- Não irei a lugar algum. Você venceu.


End file.
